Más allá del limite
by Kanade Miniwa
Summary: Haru es una chica extrovertida y siempre tiene una sonrisa en su cara. Tsunayoshi en un chico tímido pero con fuerte sentimientos. Reborn ahora asigno a Haru como tutora de Tsuna en todas las materias, Haru por su parte es feliz ayudando a la persona que ama y Tsuna sigue pensando en cierta oji miel. Nunca aprecias algo cuando lo pierdes,Tsuna tendrá que entender eso a la fuerza.
1. Prólogo

**¡Lo sientooooo~! **–**se arrodilla**– **es queeee tenia este fic como hace 234567 meses atrásXD así que no pude evitar no publicarlo por eso lo publique con el otro:B no me odien;-; yo las amo con todo mi kokoro*-* así que como las amooo les dejo este prologo de una futura historia ¡2786!. **

**Aclaración: Este es un prólogo y una parte de los futuros capítulos de la historia. Todo será más aclarado en el capítulo uno.**

**Prólogo**

Miura Haru una chica de 14 años de edad mide 1.56. Pesa 46kg su cumpleaños es el 3 de Mayo, estudia en la Secundaria para chicas Midori es una de las escuelas de elite más difíciles le la zona. Haru es una chica alegre y extrovertida y además espontanea siempre piensa en los demás y siempre esta con una sonrisa también ayuda a los demás, es una chica bonita y con un lindo cuerpo es en verdad una linda chica físicamente y psicológicamente.

Como toda humana de sexo femenino Miura Haru está enamorada, sus sentimientos están dirigidos hacia Sawada Tsunayoshi, decimo líder de la familia Vongola, tiene 14 años mide 1.57 y pesa 46kg y su cumpleaños es el 14 de Octubre.

El amor es dulce, si la persona que amas te llama para salir a una cita lo lógico es sentirse feliz ¿Qué me pongo? ¿Luciría bien? ¿Me veo mal? ¿Me maquillo? Son unos de los pensamientos que cualquier mujer tendría o la mayoría y Miura Haru los tiene pero la chica feliz, extrovertida y espontánea que siempre muestra una sonrisa ahora esta diferente.

Haru ahora se encuentra en su casa, está en su habitación en su cama con sus rodillas apoyadas en su pecho y sus brazos atando sus rodillas en forma de bolita.

–Lo amo–sollozaba tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy Kyoko-chan?–se preguntaba mientras traba de contener sus lágrimas que querían salir.

–Tsuna-san, eres cruel–murmuraba para sí misma–Haciéndome caer en tus ilusiones y luego… dejarme–ahora ya no podía aguantar las lágrimas.

Haru ya no podía más siempre sonreía siempre mostraba lo divertido y genial que podía ser la vida aunque sea el fin del mundo, siempre fuerte pero ahora ya no podía más tenía que desahogarse hundiéndose en las lágrimas del rechazo.

–Aun así… ¿Por qué te sigo amando?–se preguntaba tratando de entenderlo–Cada vez que me hablas, cada vez que me miras y me sonríes ¿Por qué sigo cayendo en tu juego?–Miura ahora se secaba las lágrimas tratando de entender.

–Estoy atada a Tsuna-san–reía irónicamente.

En este momento Haru pudo recordar las palabras que Reborn le había dicho unos días antes _''Recuerda Haru, el amor no es siempre como uno quiere que sea, puede ser imposible o a veces inalcanzable pero lo principal es no rendirte, siendo tu Haru un día estoy seguro que tus sentimientos llegaran a Tsuna y no solo a él. Eres una persona capaz de cambiar a las personas al igual que aquel chico''._

–¿Eso crees Reborn-chan?-se preguntaba con una sonrisa.

La castaña seco sus lágrimas y dio una sonrisa, la mejor que en ese momento pudo dar. Se levantó de su cama fue al baño a lavarse su cara y miro al espejo con sus ojos llenos de determinación.

–Así es ¡No me rendiré!–dijo con pasión–Espérame Tsuna-san–sonrió Haru para luego volver a su habitación.

**¡Viva el prólogo! Yee~i Yeeii~ bueno, Kanade se retira:3 Pueden sin dudar dejar las opiniones al respecto y como les pareció todo entonces ¡Nos vemos!. No me odien :c**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Tutora

**Konnbawa minna-san c: Primero que nada se darán cuenta que cambie el 'Summary' es porque me surgio ese summary XD pero no afecta nada e-e ahora sí, Tengo ya el capítulo uno:D este fic lo actualizare con el otro así que así mejor XD bueno aquí viene el comienzo de la historia'O' espero que sea de su agrado el primer capítulo y nuevamente me gustaría seguir trabajando con ustedes:3**

**********–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.**

**Género: Romance ~ Comedia ~ Drama ~ Suspenso.**

**Advertencias: Este fic es después de la batalla de los representantes.**

**Aclaraciones: ****_*Pensamientos*_**

–**Dialogo– **

**~Cambio de lugar~ Ejemplo: De Namimori ah Italia.**

**Flash Back: ****Recordar un suceso contado por alguien (Bueno ya saben lo que significa)**

**Fin Flash Back: ****Fin del recuerdo**

******–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–**

**Tutor/a.**

**********–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–**

Japón, Namimori casa de los Sawada, habitación del segundo piso, en la cama de aquella habitación se encontraba dormido el siguiente líder de la familia Vongola Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna como muchos los llamaban o el mismo prefería que lo llamaran así estaba en su cama durmiendo plácidamente pero como era día Viernes le tocaba ir a la escuela.

Tsuna tenía un tutor llamado Reborn, aunque luzca inocente y tenga la apariencia de un bebe él es el asesino número uno del mundo y es un ex arcobaleno. Como todo tutor que se preocupa por su alumno decidió como todas las mañanas de la semana despertar a su alumno simplemente con un martillo que saco de su mascota Leon, este se transformó en tal martillo.

–Ittee–se quejó aquel líder de la familia Vongola sobándose el chichón**–**¡Reborn! Deja de despertarme de esa manera**–**reclamo Tsunayoshi mientras se sentaba en su cama ya que si dormía otro martillazo le vendría en la cabeza.

–Deja de balbucear dame-tsuna se te hace tarde–dijo Reborn apuntando el reloj del nombrado.

Tsuna vio la hora y se percató que era tarde, algo muy mal para él ya que si llega tarde se encontraría con el prefecto de la escuela y seria mordido hasta la muerte, algo que cualquier estudiante de Nami Chuu, la escuela al que el asiste quiere evitar.

–¡Se me hace tarde!–grito para luego rápidamente quitarse su pijama y se ponía el uniforme de su escuela, Reborn le dio una sonrisa y bajo a desayunar mientras que Tsuna terminaba de ponerle los zapatos y bajar.

Nadie nunca lo despierta a la hora o si eso pasa el no despierta así que como todas las mañanas agitadas no alcanza a tomar su desayuno correctamente y bajo corriendo por las escaleras y agarro una tostada.

–¿Solo eso comerás Tsu-kun?–pregunto Sawada Nana, madre de Tsuna y ama de casa.

–Es que llego tarde al escuela mamá–le respondió su hijo abriendo la puerta para salir en marcha a una carrera.

–Toma tu almuerzo–Nana lo detuvo mientras le entregaba el almuerzo a su hijo.

–Gracias mamá, me voy–se despidió Tsuna mientras se marchaba corriendo hacia la escuela.

–Que te valla bien–se despidió la madre del Sawada con una cálida sonrisa mientras le servía desayuno a los demás integrantes de la familia, o por decir las visitas que ahora son parte de la familia.

_*Aahh, se me hace tarde, Gokudera-kun no pudo venir a acompañarme por asuntos personales y Yamamoto tenía que llegar temprano por sus actividades del club, eso significa que… ¡Tendré que enfrentar solo a Hibari-san! Me morderá hasta la muerte como cuando estaba en el hospital*_ Pensaba aterrado el castaño.

Nadie quiere toparse con Hibari Kyoya líder de toda Namimori aunque nunca pasan los que llegan atrasados como Tsuna o simplemente lo hacen por diversión, quien hacer eso sería completamente un idiota. Tsuna iba corriendo a su máxima velocidad pero cocho al no mirar por donde iba.

–Ite tee, Lo siento–pidió perdón el castaño a la persona con quien había chocado.

–¡Hahi! ¿Tsuna-san?–se preguntó una castaña de ojos chocolates mirando a la persona con quien había chocado.

–¿Haru?–pregunto el chico identificando aquella voz femenina.

–No es normal que llegues tarde–dijo Tsuna mientras se paraba y le daba la mano a Haru.

–Me quede dormida–rio un poco con una sonrisa dándole la mano a Tsuna y así poder pararse.

–Gracias Tsuna-san–agradeció la de ojos chocolate con una inocente sonrisa haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara un poco, son muy pocas las veces que se acerca tanto a su amiga Haru.

–D-de nada–dijo el castaño sobándose la nuca.

–¡Hahi! ¡Se me hace tarde! Nos vemos Tsuna-san–Haru vio la hora y se despidió de su amado Sawada corriendo hacia su escuela.

–¡A mí también se me hace tarde!–se dijo Tsuna a si mismo mientras corría hacia Nami Chuu.

Por la máxima y bendita suerte del mundo Tsuna llego justo a tiempo a clases entrando a su correspondido salón y sentándose en su asiento con pesadez.

–Buenos días Juudaime–saludo la mano derecha del décimo Vongola Gokudera Hayato, guardián de la tormenta que se acercó a su Jefe.

–Bueno días Gokudera-kun–devolvió el saludo su jefe con una sonrisa de agotamiento.

–Yo Tsuna–saludo Yamamoto Takeshi, Guardián de la lluvia que igual que Hayato se acercó hacia el castaño.

–Buenos días Yamamoto.

–Te ves agotado–dijo el de ojos pardos.

–¿Sucedió algo en el camino Juudaime?–pregunto el de ojos verde menta.

–Nada… solo es que casi llego tarde _*Como siempre*_ me quede dormido y además me encontré con Haru en el camino haciendo que me demorara más, bueno solo unos segundos–explico el castaño echándole la culpa a Haru, o que así interpreto la tormenta.

–¡Esa mujer estúpida! ¿Quién se cree que es para interrumpir al Juudaime cuando esta apurado?–exclamo Gokudera con furia apretando sus puños.

–Cálmate Gokudera, tal vez Haru también iba apurada–dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa tratando de calmar al peli plateado.

–¿No lo entiendes friki del beisbol? esa estúpida mujer quiere casarse con el Juudaime–le respondió Gokudera con enojo, el peli negro solo mantuvo su sonrisa calmada y Tsuna se sonrojo por lo que comento su auto proclamada mano derecha.

Es verdad Tsuna todavía no decidía quien iba a ser su futura esposa, Kyoko o Haru, es cierto que amaba a la idol de la escuela Nami Chuu pero no podía dejar a Haru quien para él fue la primera chica que fue amable con él y que lo apoyo en todo hasta esconder un cadáver falso, pero un día sabía que no tenía que seguir dándole ilusiones 'falsas' a Haru.

Tsuna estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando una palabra lo saco de ellos.

–¡Exámenes!–pronuncio en voz alta su profesor con una notable sonrisa.

–En dos semanas más se harán los exámenes, tienen que estudiar duro o repetirán el año–sonrío su profesor marchándose del aula ya que habían tocado para el descanso.

–¡Exámenes!–Tsuna se estaba derritiendo en su asiento mientras su alma salía por su boca, Tsunayoshi odiaba los exámenes.

–Tch, pan comido–murmuro un peli plateado–Es fácil ¿Verdad Juudaime?–miro alegremente dándole una sonrisa a su Jefe.

–Odio los exámenes–se dijo Tsuna.

–N-no se preocupes Juudaime ¡Yo lo ayudare!–Hayato entusiasmado se acercó al asiento de su décimo.

–G-gracias por la ayuda Gokudera-kun pero será para otra ocasión–dijo Tsuna acordándose de los métodos para explicar del peli plateado, no eran para nada lindos.

El cielo, la lluvia y la tormenta estaban caminando por los pasillos de la escuela hacia la azotea ya que era la hora del almuerzo y Kyoko, Chrome, Hana y Ryohei los estaban esperando para almorzar pero se encontraron con un bebé disfrazado de un examen en la ventana de los pasillos.

–¡¿Reborn?!–se preguntó Tsuna al ver a su tutor.

–R-Reborn-san ¿Y ese atuendo?–pregunto Gokudera mientras una gotita salía por su sien estilo anime.

–Es de un examen–sonrió el sicario.

–Qué lindo traje pequeñín–sonrió igualmente Yamamoto como si fuera común que Reborn apareciera en todas partes y en verdad era común.

–Tsuna necesitaran un tutor para subir tus notas–dijo él bebe mirando seriamente a su dame alumno.

–Pero tú ya eres mi tutor–contesto el de ojos avellana–Además ¿Otro tutor sádico?-se volvió a preguntar en murmuros dándose una imagen horrible.

–Esa es la ley, necesitas tener buenas calificaciones para ser el próximo Jefe.

–¡Ya te dije que no seré ningún Jefe de la mafia!–se rehusó Tsuna.

–Lo serás–afirmo.

Tsuna iba a reclamar pero fue callado por el ex arcobaleno dándole una patada en su boca dejándolo en el piso.

–Si te rehúsas morirás–le dijo Reborn apuntándolo con un arma **–**Además que no vas a poder estar Kyoko en la misma aula el siguiente año que viene.

_*¿No poder estar en la misma clase que Kyoko-chan?*_ **–**Y-y-ya entendí Reborn—tartamudeo Tsuna un poco sonrojado no pudiendo imaginar tal cosa parándose del suelo.

–Es hora de que empieces a pensar quien podría ser tu tutor, piénsalo bien quiero una respuesta cuando llegues a casa–dijo Reborn saltando por la ventana y desapareciendo.

–Por dios–suspiro Tsuna.

–No te preocupes Tsuna, ya encontraran a un tutor–alentó la lluvia.

–Es espero–suspiro.

Después del espectáculo los chicos subieron a la azotea encontrándose con su pandilla por decir así, Kyoko junto con Chrome y Ryohei con Hana estaban sentados esperando a los demás.

–Llegan tarde al extremo–el guardián del sol de la décima generación Vongola se encontraba ansioso por poder abrir al fin su almuerzo ya que su hermana no lo dejaba.

–Cállate cabeza de césped–le dijo Gokudera mientras caminaba hacia la dirección donde estaban todos.

–¿Qué dijiste cabeza de pulpo?–le respondió Ryohei.

–¿Tienes algún problema cabeza de césped?–Gokudera le devolvió el insulto, como él lo consideraba.

–Calma, calma, tranquilícense los dos.

Tsuna sonrió un poco por la escena cotidiana que daba Gokudera y Ryohei, devolvió la mirada donde estaban todos sentados almorzando y se sentó alado de Kyoko.

–Ambos están muy animados–rio Kyoko con una sonrisa–¿No es así Tsuna-kun?–pregunto la oji miel con una sonrisa dirigida hacia Tsuna.

–S-si–afirmo el castaño con un sonrojo.

*_Kyoko-chan sigue siendo linda, a ella no le va mal en la escuela pero tampoco puedo pedirle que sea mi tutora, Yamamoto está ocupado con su club, Onii-san igual y las formas de explicar de Gokudera-kun… es mejor no saber, y además Chrome está ocupada ya que esta ahora saliendo con Mukuro y no creo que a él le guste que me ayude y eso queda a Kurokawa-san que es imposible que me ayude ya que piensa que soy un mono_* Pensaba Tsuna mientras comía su almuerzo a través de suspiros continuos.

–¿Sucede algo Tsuna-kun?–pregunto la oji miel preocupada.

–No es nada Kyoko-chan–respondió el castaño con una fingida sonrisa para no preocuparla algo que ella no noto.

El descanso termino y el tiempo pasó tan rápido que las clases terminaron, los chicos se encontraban caminando a sus respectivos hogares, Kyoko junto con Ryohei se fueron a su casa, Chrome se fue a Kokuyo Land y Yamamoto se fue a su hogar, y como siempre Gokudera acompaño a su querido décimo para que no le pasara nada.

–Gracias por venir a dejarme Gokudera-kun–agradeció Tsuna con una sonrisa.

–No hay de que Juudaime, nos vemos mañana–se despidió la tormenta del cielo.

Tsuna abrió la puerta de la casa y noto como Lambo con I-pin estaban corriendo por toda la casa mientras que Fuuta escribía cosas en su libro de Rankings y Bianchi alimentaba a Reborn en su regazo.

–Estoy de casa–dijo el oji avellana con un suspiro.

–Llegaste dame-Tsuna–Reborn aprovecho la oportunidad de escapar de Bianchi y sus comidas venenosas acercándose a Sawada.

Tsuna subió las escaleras y se tiro en su cama mientras que el de fedora lo seguía.

–Espero que me tengas ya a un tutor–sonrió Reborn divertido.

–H-hablando de e-eso–Tsuna se puso nervioso, todavía no tenía a nadie.

–Todavía no tienes a nadie en la mente verdad–le pregunto Reborn mientras Leon se transformaba en una pistola apuntando al castaño.

–¡HIIIE!–grito Tsuna colocando sus manos en su cabeza**–**E-es solo que no puedo pedirle a Kyoko-chan, y Gokudera-kun, sus métodos no los entiendo, Onii-san está ocupado con su club al igual que Yamamoto y Kurokawa-san piensa que soy un mono.

–¿Qué hay de Chrome?–pregunto el ex arcobaleno.

–E-ella está saliendo con Mukuro–se ruborizo el castaño recordando aquella escena afuera de la escuela.

**Flash Back**

–¡¿Mukuro?!–se asustaron los vongola al ver al guardián de la niebla apoyado en una de las paredes de la escuela.

–¿Mukuro-sama?–pregunto con una sonrisa Chrome.

–Hola Nagi–saludo Mukuro.

–Mukuro ¿Qué haces aquí?–pregunto el castaño asustado.

–Kufufu–rio Rokudo–¿Acaso no puedo venir a buscar a mi novia después de clases?–pregunto el chico.

–¡¿NOVIA?!–preguntaron asombrados los chicos, Gokudera, Tsuna y Yamamoto ya que Kyoko con Hana se quedaron haciendo el aseo en la sala y Ryohei tenía practica de boxeo.

–Kufufu, si–asintió él.

–C-Chrome ¿Desde cuándo?–pregunto Takeshi.

–E-e-eso–contesto un poco apenada.

–Desde hace dos días–respondió Mukuro abrazando posesivamente a Chrome y haciendo una escena porque toda la escuela estaba viendo como dos piñas se abrazaban.

–¿P-p-porque no nos contaste?–pregunto asombrado el peli plateado.

–E-es que… es vergonzoso–se cohibió la muchacha.

–No tiene que porque contarles a ustedes–le respondió Mukuro haciendo enojar a Gokudera–Vamos Chrome–Mukuro tomo la mano de Chrome saliendo del lugar mientras ella se despedía de sus amigos Vongola ultra sonrojada.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

–Ya veo, Mukuro es muy travieso–sonrió el ex arcobaleno**–**¿Y Haru?**–**pregunto nuevamente Reborn volviendo al tema.

–Ella…–dijo Tsuna retomando, no había pensado en Haru. **–**No lo eh pensado.

–Ya veo, ¿Por qué no?–pregunto interesado el sicario.

–N-no lo sé–respondió–Tal vez porqueella debe estar ocupada con la escuela, y tal vez no le vaya bien.

–¿De que estas hablando dame-Tsuna? Haru está en la Escuela Secundaria Midori una de las más difíciles escuela de elite de Namimori.

–Por esa razón debe estar ocupada–suspiro el décimo.

–Nada de peros, duerme mañana será un día agotador–dijo Reborn mientras que rápidamente Leon se transformaba en un gran mazo pegándole en la cabeza a Tsuna haciendo que este se desmayara al instante.

**_~Al día siguiente~_**

Había un bulto en la cama de Tsunayoshi, era el mismo, era un día sábado feriado, no habría clases en ninguna escuela y eran aproximadamente las diez de la tarde y nuestro Tsuna seguía durmiendo.

–¡Despierta dame-Tsuna!–apareció un bebé de la nada golpeado con un mazo al décimo que este despertó al instante.

–¡Reborn!–grito este adolorido por aquel golpe.

–Es de día dame-Tsuna–anuncio.

–Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que despertarme tan espartanamente–respondió el castaño.

–¿Tienes algún problema con mis métodos?–pregunto el de patillas rizadas mientras su ojos se tapaban por la sombra del sombrero.

–N-no–tartamudeo Tsuna negándolo.

–Bien, ahora anda a darte una ducha, vístete y toma desayuno tú tutor viene en camino–anuncio Reborn.

–¿Tutor?**–** pregunto el Sawada confundido.

–¿Acaso no te dije?–se preguntó a sí mismo–Bueno, es mejor así–sonrió el de patillas rizadas mientras sacaba un control remoto y el suelo se abría dejando ver como Reborn desaparecía gracias a sus escondites que estaban por toda Namimori.

Tsuna suspiro eh hizo caso a lo que su tutor dijo y se ducho, vistió y tomo desayuno. Pasaron las horas y eran las tres de la tarde y alguien toco el timbre llamando la atención de todos los que habitaban en la casa.

–¡Tsu-kun! ¿Podrías ir a abrir la puerta? Tengo las manos ocupadas–gritaba Nana.

–¡Siii!–respondió el castaño con un grito desde arriba.

–¿Quién sería? Probablemente Gokudera-kun–pensó para luego enterarse de que estaba equivocado

–El tutor llego–dijo Reborn con una sonrisa.

–¿Mi tutor será Gokudera-kun?–pregunto un poco asustado por los métodos de explicación de su guardián de la tormenta.

–Solo ve a abrir la puerta–ordeno el peli negro.

El chico bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal de su casa esperando a encontrarse con su amigo Gokudera Hayato, abrió dicha puerta sorprendido por no encontrarse con una mirada verde menta si no con una mirada achocolatada.

Se encontró con una castaña con coleta que traía en las manos una caja de pastel y una mochila en su espalda que vestía una blusa blanca y arriba un chaleco sin mangas de color rosa pálido con una falda color negra y medias del mismo color hasta la rodilla o un poco más.

Era su amiga Miura Haru quien la había encontrado el día de ayer en la mañana.

–¿Haru?–se preguntó Tsuna sorprendido.

–Buenas tardes Tsuna-san ¡Su tutora llego!–sonrió la chica con una bella sonrisa.

–¿Haru?–quedo perplejo el chico al ver a una de sus amigas–¿Tú serás mi tutora?.

Ella solo asintió. _*Vaya, que alivio… pensaba que sería Gokudera-kun con sus métodos*_ Después de un corto suspiro sonrió para luego darle una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

–¿Se encuentra bien Tsuna-san?–pregunto la de cola de caballo.

–Estoy bien**–**respondió el aludido

–Tsuna, ¿Cuánto tiempo la harás esperar? Hazla pasar–ordeno el Hitman.

El chico solo asintió tímidamente y Haru paso con gusto, saludo a Nana, los niños estaban jugando en el césped junto con Bianchi así que Haru solo se asomó y los saludo, después de esos minutos de saludo los dos chicos subieron a la habitación del décimo Vongola.

Tsuna se sentó al frente de Haru en la mesa de su habitación.

–¿Por qué Haru es mi tutora?–pregunto el de ojos avellana al de ojos negros.

–Haru es muy buena en todas las clases, además ella también se ofreció.

–Haru estará muy feliz de ayudar a Tsuna-san–sonrió la castaña.

–B-bueno, si tú lo dices Reborn.

–Traeré unos platos y té para acompañar con el pastel, Haru te lo dejo–dijo Reborn mientras saltaba por la ventana.

_*Aunque mamá está en la cocina*_ Pensó el castaño

El chico miro a la Miura fijamente mientras ella ponía la caja de pastel en la mesa y sacaba algunos cuadernos, libros y lápices de su mochila.

_*Haru ha cambiado mucho desde que la conocí, ahora está más… ¿bonita?*_ Pensó el castaño mientras que el mismo se sonrojo por sus pensamientos hacia su amiga.

_*¿Qué estoy diciendo? Yo tengo a Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan es mucho más bonita*_ Se trataba de decir mentalmente.

–¿Tsuna-san?–pregunto la reina de los pensamientos de Tsuna acercándose un poco al de ojos avellana al notarlo distraído.

–H-H-Haru, perdón–tartamudeo este mientras se sonrojaba por sus pensamientos.

–Bueno Tsuna-san–dijo Haru mientras sacaba unos lentes que se los puso, un palito y una pizarra.

Quien sabe de dónde saco esa gran pizarra con ruedas, hasta el mismo Tsuna se lo preguntaba.

–¡Nuestra lección de hoy será matemáticas!–anuncio la Miura.

–Odio matemáticas–suspiro el chico desanimado.

–No se preocupes Tsuna-san cuando las entienda le gustaran–animo la chica con una sonrisa.

–Aunque lo digas así, nunca lograre entenderlas–se decía a sí mismo el décimo.

–¡Para eso está Haru aquí!**–**Haru apretó sus puños en forma de ánimo poniéndolos al frente de su pecho–¡Haru lograra que tenga buenos puntajes en los próximos exámenes, esa es mi meta!–dijo la primavera con una mirada determinada a su estilo.

–B-b-bueno.

–Primero…–empezó a explicar la chica anotando ecuaciones y explicándole todo a Tsuna, Haru le explicaba muy bien haciendo que 'Dame-Tsuna' pueda entender algunos conceptos.

Al principio fue difícil ya que Tsuna en verdad era pésimo para las matemáticas pero al paso del tiempo y como Haru explicaba Tsunayoshi pudo entender.

Haru termino de explicar la ecuación en la pizarra y borro todo a excepción de la ecuación no echa.

–Tsuna-san, venga a realizarla–dejo el borrador en la mesa esperando a que Tsuna se parara.

–S-si–asintió nervioso el castaño.

Tsuna se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la pizarra viendo el ejercicio que Haru le explico. Lo resolvió de apoco recordando los conceptos enseñados por la Miura y este hizo el ejercicio y Haru lo reviso.

–¡Hahi!–se sorprendió la chica.

–¿C-como esta?–pregunto el castaño tímidamente por equivocarse.

–¡Esta perfecto Tsuna-san!–felicito contenta la de ojos chocolate contenta.

Ah Tsuna solo le salió una sonrisa de felicidad por hacer bien un ejercicio.

–Sabía que Haru era la indicada–dijo él bebe con un termo que apareció debajo del piso con una bandeja que tenían dos platos y dos tazas.

–Perdón por la demora–Reborn dejaba la bandeja en la mesa.

–Gracias Reborn-chan–agradeció la castaña.

–No es nada.

–¡Pude lograrlo!–dijo el castaño feliz de la vida.

–Era de esperarse, Haru tiene muy buenas calificaciones.

–Jeje**–**se ruborizo un poco la nombrada por las palabras del peli negro.

–Gracias, Haru–agradeció con una sincera sonrisa haciendo que la chica se ruborizara y se avergonzara.

–N-no es nada–respondió ella devolviéndole una sonrisa tímida a Tsuna.

–Haru, sigue haciendo tu trabajo–le dijo Reborn notando el rubor de la castaña mientras salió por la puerta.

–S-si–respondió.

Las lecciones partieron nuevamente, habían muchos ejercicios que Tsuna no lograba comprender pero Haru hizo que si lo hiciera, o bueno la mayoría aunque costo mucho en realidad, diría que el primer ejercicio que logro hacerlo con éxito fue pura suerte. Las horas pasaron y ya eran las ocho de la noche, tanto el cielo como la primavera estaban agotados.

–Bueno Tsuna-san, me tengo que ir–se despidió Haru mientras guardaba todas sus cosas y se quitaba los lentes.

–Gracias por tu ayuda Haru–agradeció el castaño.

–No es nada. _*Poder ayudar a Tsuna-san, es mejor en casa me siento feliz*_.

Haru un poco sonrojada guardo todo y se fue a la puerta acompañada de Reborn y su dame alumno.

–Nos vemos Tsuna-san–se despidió la castaña.

–Adiós–respondió el chico.

–Tienes que ser un hombre dame-Tsuna, acompáñala a casa–con una patada golpeo a su dame alumno por la espalda haciendo que cayera al suelo.

–¡Hahi! ¿Estás bien Tsuna-san?–pregunto la de ojos chocolate mientras se acercaba al herido.

–E-estoy bien–decía el Vongola mientras se levantaba

–¿Te acompañado?–pregunto pensando en las amenazas que Reborn le podía dar si no aceptaba.

–Bueno–respondió Haru encantada.

Tsuna y Haru se encontraban caminando por las calles de Namimori de noche, aunque Tsuna pensó que sería difícil hablar con Haru ya que el décimo es tímido, no fue así, la castaña siempre sonreía con una gran sonrisa y hacia más fácil hablar con ella, Tsuna se podía sentir a gusto con su amiga y ahora tutora hasta que después de largas charlas y risas llegaron a la casa de Haru.

–Gracias por acompañarme–agradeció la chica.

–No es nada–dijo Tsuna mientras se despidió.

Haru entro a su casa y Tsuna partió a la suya. Aunque era de noche a Tsuna no le importaba mucho caminar a esas horas por las calles de la ciudad, Namimori era un lugar muy tranquilo y si alguien hacia desorden Hibari se encargaba muy a gusto de morderlos hasta la muerte, solo que ahora no será tranquila para los Vongola ya que son los más poderosos de la mafia obviamente tienen enemigos.

Tsuna se encontraba caminando mirando las estrellas que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien.

–Itte te–se empezó a sobar su cabeza por el impacto.

–¿Estas bien?–pregunto un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, muy guapo la verdad.

–Estoy bien–dijo Tsuna mientras se paraba.

–Lo siento–se disculpó el rubio.

–No, yo debería de disculparme–dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

El oji azul solo sonrió y se marchó.

_*Parece un buen tipo*_ Pensó el castaño mientras se dirigía hacia su casa.

Al llegar a su hogar fue recibido por un golpe de su sádico tutor y una sonrisa por parte de su madre, tomaron once, fue una muy animada por mencionar las peleas de Lambo por quitarle la comida a I-pin y porque Fuuta se la daba a la chica y el no quedaba nada con que comer, al final Tsuna termino dándole su once a Fuuta y él se quedó sin nada.

La once termino y el chico se marchó a su habitación notando un poco de pastel que Haru le había dejado en la mesa, su pedazo que no alcanzo a comer por completo.

_*Gracias Haru, me has salvado*_ Pensó Tsuna mientras agarraba el trozo de pastel y se lo comía muy felizmente.

–Debes estar agradecido–le dijo su tutor con su pijama puesto.

–¿Eh?–se preguntó el castaño mientras terminaba de comer el pastel.

–Si no fuera por mí en llamar a Haru estarías muerto de hambre y no hubieras entendido nada–dijo Reborn.

–Gracias Reborn–agradeció el castaño–Por cierto, ¿Por qué elegiste a Haru?–pregunto interesado.

–¿Por qué será?–se preguntaba de juego.

–¡REBORN!–le grito.

–Duerme–le ordeno

Tsuna sabía que si exigía una respuesta seria golpeado así que callo. Mientras que él se iba a su 'cama' colgada mientras que se tapaba con una manta y una bolita salió por su nariz en forma de que ya estaba dormido sin cerrar los ojos.

Sawada le hizo caso a su sádico tutor y fue a tomar un baño y rápidamente se puso su pijama para poder dormir, podríamos decir que gracias a su tutora Tsuna pudo dormir con el estómago lleno y olvidando aquel interés.

******–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–****–**

**Espero que les haya gustado ese primero capitulo obviamente es solo el primer capítulo y está un poco aburrido así que lo siento si eso no les gusto:c pero en el próximo ¡Me esforzare! **

**~Respuesta de Reviews~**

**AgathaxB: A mí también me gusta mucho el 2786 -u- esperare esos suculentos reviews tuyos sabor a chocolate y lúcuma*~* y ¡Sí! Haru es en verdad una chica muy linda ¡Quiero ser Haru! D: y siii es perfecta para Tsuna opino lo mismoXD pero también estoy de acuerdo contigo que la ignora pero no tanto igual se a veces se sonroja por Haru *u*y esos momentos son jodidamente hermosos XD Gracias por comentar mi fic nos vemos**.

**mary-animeangel: Obviamente lo continuare porque si no lo hago me matoXD y si le pondré artos celos a Tsuna para que se dé cuenta de su amor a Haru ****–****risa malévola****–.**

**chica panquesito: Me alegra que te haya interesado la historia:D Aun que amo al uke Tsuna lo are sufrir más adelante -n- ósea ¡Que despierte! Y bese a HaruD:**

**DarkinocensDLT: ¿Enserio? XDDD nunca pensé en eso asdfgXD Gracias me alegra leer eso:D ¡ya no tienes que esperar! Bueno el segundo capítulo si pero… a bueno creo que entiendesXD Gracias.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y a esas personitas que leen el fics pero simplemente no comentan XD yo soy una de ellas en muchos fics e-e, bueno ¡Nos vemos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Visita al Museo

**¡Hola queridas! :33 ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien, mal? Si mal espero que este fic les anime e_e y si están bien sean felices****~ Tengo el capítulo dos. Gracias por sus reviews *-* los aprecio, les saco foto después fotocopia y la guardo en mi cajita de tesoros ****–Estúpida– asdfgXD se los dejo, adiós:DD **

––––––––––––––––––––

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.**

**Género: Romance ~ Comedia ~ Drama ~ Suspenso.**

**Advertencias: ¡CONTIENE SPOILER DEL MANGA! PARTICIPACION DE PERSONAJES QUE NO SE ENCUENTRAN EN EL ANIME.**

**Aclaraciones:**_***Pensamientos***_

–**Dialogo–**

**~Cambio de lugar~ Ejemplo: De Namimori ah Italia.**

**Flash Back****:****Recordar un suceso de corta duración**

**Fin Flash Back****:****Fin del recuerdo**

––––––––––––––––––––

**Visita al Museo.**

––––––––––––––––––––

Día Sábado a las 10:00 P.M, En una casa cómoda habitaba una chica de ojos color chocolates y pelo castaño que dormía con un delfín de peluche. Haru Miura todavía estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama con sus hebras castañas sueltas, su padre se encontraba ya trabajando en la universidad y su madre también estaba trabajando. Como nadie la despierta ella misma puso el despertador.

A las 10:30 P.M este sonó e hizo que la Miura se levantara con full ánimos en la mañana pero ¿Qué chica de secundaria se despierta tan animada a esa hora? Y además con despertador. Haru es una chica alegre y extrovertida así que eso no es de menos pero la razón principal que se despertara muy alegre era solo una. Ella era la nueva tutora de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Reborn le había dicho que llegara a la casa de los Sawada a las 12:00 P.M pero como Haru quería estar bonita y lista al 100% se levantó a tal hora. La castaña estaba segura que el bebe tramaba algo porque al sonreír lo hacía maliciosamente.

Haru al levantarse abrió las cortinas de su habitación haciendo que entrara la luz de sol y todo el cuarto se iluminara, entro al baño y se dio una muy refrescante ducha con aromatizantes. Se enredó una toalla color naranja sobre su cuerpo para taparlo y se empezó a secar sus largos cabellos color castaños.

Al terminar se secó el cuerpo completamente y se fue a su closet para un buen conjunto de ropa. Se decidió por un short mezclilla acompañado por unas pantis negras transparentes, una blusa color naranja y converse color gris.

Se fue nuevamente al baño para arreglarse y cepillarse el pelo para que se convierta en una coleta que siempre usa, no se colocó maquillaje ya que para ella no era necesario, belleza natural. Al bajar las escaleras pudo ver que su madre antes de marcharse le dejo el desayuno listo algo que hizo que la Miura sonriera tiernamente.

Tomo desayuno para luego ir a lavarse los dientes y arreglar las cosas, su mochila, estuche y algunos cuadernos. _*¿Debería en el camino comprarle algo a Tsuna-san?*_ Haru se quedó unos largos minutos pensando hasta que se decidió mejor no hacerlo. Haru vio la hora y noto que eran las 11:50 P.M, solo tenía diez minutos más para salir así que al arreglar todo salió corriendo.

**~Casa de los Sawada~**

–¡Espero que ya estés despierto dame-Tsuna!-grito Reborn con enfado para ver que Tsuna todavía se estaba poniendo los zapatos.

–¿Acaso nunca te enseñe bien?–se preguntó en voz alta haciendo saltar al castaño.

–¡Hieeee! ¡N-n-no es eso!–chillo para luego terminar y hacer todos los demás.

–Haru debería estar aquí en diez minutos–asomo su vista en su reloj de mano que tenía para mirar a Tsuna seriamente–solo tienes diez minutos, rompe tu record–lo animo a su manera para luego salir de la puerta.

_*¡¿Diez minutos?! Apenas me pude colocar los zapatos* _lloro mentalmente el pobre castaño para dar lo mejor de sí y animarse. Al terminar todo en milagrosamente los diez minutos bajo perezosamente para tirarse al sofá.

–Me enorgulleces Tsuna–sonrió el ex arcobaleno saltando a la cabeza del castaño.

–Y… ¿Haru todavía no llega?–pregunto cerrando sus ojos.

–Ella debería estar aquí en cualquier momento–dijo para luego mirar la puerta y escuchar como sonaba el timbre–Vaya, que puntual–sonrió para bajarse de aquella cabeza.

Tsuna se levantó de aquel cómodo sofá para abrirle la puerta a Haru.

–¡Buenos días Tsuna-san!–saludo al instante en que el castaño le abrió la puerta.

–Buenos días Haru–saludo también con una sonrisa.

–Gracias por venir Haru–agradeció el bebe–Te encargo a Tsuna hoy.

–¿Eh?–se preguntaron los dos.

–¿Reborn-chan no iras con nosotros?–pregunto la Miura.

–Hoy tengo que hacer algunas cosas importantes–se excusó el peli negro.

–¿Qué quieres decir Reborn? ¿De qué se trata?–insistió el oji avellana.

–Nos vemos–Reborn ignoro a Tsuna para luego marcharse en uno de sus escondites secretos.

–Lo siento Haru ¿Nos vamos?–dijo Tsuna sobándose la cabeza y cerrar la puerta.

–S-si–asintió ella _*¿Estaré sola con Tsuna-san? ¡Que magnifico desu__~!*_ Dentro de la mente de Haru todo era maravilloso. Los dos empezaron a caminar pero ninguno sabía a qué dirección ir.

–Tsuna-san… ¿A dónde vamos?–cuestiono Haru mirando a Tsunayoshi.

–¿Eh?–se sorprendió este–¿T-tampoco sabes?–tartamudeo nervioso. Nuevamente cayó en unas de las trampas de su sádico tutor.

–¡Hahi! Pensaba que Tsuna-san sabia–se deprimió la chica.

Tsuna estaba inconscientemente matando a Reborn aun que era imposible en la realidad, primero que nada los deja y en colmo no les dice para dónde ir.

–¿Deberíamos postergarlo para mañana?–pregunto tímido.

–...Si, eso sería lo mejor–respondió la oji chocolate un poco triste. _*¡Bien, así poder dormir todo el día sin que Reborn me moleste!*._

–¡Pero!–chillo Haru _*¡¿Pero?!*_

–Haru se comprometió con Reborn-chan a enseñarle a Tsuna-san todo lo que Haru sabe–apretó sus puños para luego mirar a Tsuna–Así que lo lamento Tsuna-san ¡Hoy estudiaremos!.

_*¡NOOOOOOOO!* _Lloro internamente estilo anime. Pobre Sawada.

–Pero, Haru tiene una idea–dijo la chica. _*¿Idea?* _Se preguntaba el castaño mirándola con suma atención.

–El día de ayer solo hicimos matemáticas, así que hoy ¡Podemos hacer Historia!–sonrió ella.

–No me gusta la Historia–se quejó el castaño.

–Pero no lo aremos como ayer Tsuna-san–sonrió Haru–Para estudiar historia ¡Iremos a un Museo!.

–¡¿Museo?!–se preguntó Tsuna en voz alta de la idea de su compañera.

–Si, la madre de Haru trabaja en el museo–dijo mirando a Tsuna quien estaba todavía impresionado y eso a Haru le causo gracia.

–B-bueno, mi mamá junto con los niños salieron al parque así que si le dejo una nota–empezó a murmurar rascándose nerviosamente la nuca.

–¡Esta decidido!–decidió Haru con una sonrisa mientras que tomaba del brazo a Tsuna.

–¿H-H-Haru?–tartamudeo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Vamos Tsuna-san.

El castaño solo se quedó en silencio, ya llamaría a su madre. Tsuna y Haru tomaron el tren para llegar hasta el Museo. Al llegar pudieron ver que no habían hartas personas en el museo pero tampoco estaba vacío. Tsuna noto como Haru le soltó el brazo repentinamente para alzarlo y saludar a dicha persona que el pensó que era su madre.

–¿Haru?–una voz totalmente delicada y femenina se acercó dónde estaba el castaño y la castaña. Tsuna se sonrojo un poco por ver aquella mujer tan hermosa se podría decir que era igual a Haru solo que en 20 años más.

–¿Quién es el?–pregunto la mamá de Haru.

–Él es Tsuna-san–sonrió Haru.

–M-m-mucho g-gusto soy Sawada Tsunayoshi–se inclinó el oji avellana.

–Mmm, así que tú eres 'Tsuna-san'–sonrió divertidamente la madre.

–¿Mm?.

–No es nada, mucho gusto me llamo Miura Sakura. Madre de Haru–sonrió cálidamente _*Sin duda es la madre de Haru. Sus sonrisas son idénticas* _

–Bueno, ¿Qué les trae por aquí?–pregunto yendo al grano.

–Haru es la tutora de Tsuna-san y hoy Haru le enseñara Historia desu~!.

–Ya veo… bien síganme–Sakura camino hasta una sala donde fue seguida por los menores.

–Tú madre es muy bonita Haru–alago el castaño recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Haru.

–Gracias Tsuna-san.

Tsuna estaba pendiente de la madre de Haru que no se dio cuenta de donde estaba. El museo era muy enorme, sin dudad hermoso ya que es su primera vez. Tal vez con un esfuerzo por parte de Haru y de Tsuna este amaría la historia.

–Bien, todo listo–salió de la sala de donde estaba para acercarse a su hija y el castaño–tengan cuidado.

–Gracias–agradeció el castaño.

–No es nada–dijo ella moviendo sus manos.

Tsuna y Haru se estaban marchando, Tsuna estaba tan pendiente del alrededor impresionado haciendo que sus ojos brillaran y Haru al notarlo se ruborizo levemente para darle una sonrisa.

–Sawada Tsunayoshi…–murmuro la Miura apoyada en una pared–Te encargo a Haru… por favor protégela… no será fácil.

–Sakura… Haru…–empezó a murmurar el castaño.

–¿Tsuna-san?–pregunto la castaña.

–Haru ¿Quién escogió tu nombre?–pregunto con interés.

–Mmm… Haciendo memoria lo hizo la madre y padre de Haru–sonrió la castaña–¿Por qué?–pregunto.

–Sakura… las flores de cerezo florecen en la primavera, en ti Haru–le sonrió cálidamente haciendo que la chica soltara un sonrojo.

_*¡¿Por qué Haru se tiene que sonrojar tan fácil con Tsuna-san?!*_ Pensó la castaña mientras que los dos siguieron caminando por los pasillos del museo.

Tsuna cada vez más se seguía sorprendiendo por cada cosa que veía, siendo su primera vez en el museo obviamente estaba emocionado pero para ser alguien que odiaba la escuela era algo sorpresivo. Haru guio a Tsuna al segundo nivel del museo mostrándole donde estaban piezas históricas de la I y II Guerra mundial.

Había un lugar para sentarse y observar las piezas así que ellos aprovecharon de sentarse.

–¿Trincheras?–leyó Tsuna en un cuadro.

–Así es Tsuna-san, la guerra de las trincheras–corroboro Haru.

–¿Qué es?–pregunto, ya lo había escuchado en clases pero como Tsuna siempre andaba en el cielo.

–La guerra de las trincheras se hizo presente en la I Guerra Mundial–apunto la Miura explicando–Normalmente se cabían hoyos de dos o tres metros de profundidad para así los soldados poder esconderse.

–¿No salían a pelear?–pregunto Tsuna.

–No, no Tsuna-san, en la guerra de las trincheras uno no sabía a quién le disparaba ya que como hubo revolución industrial sacaron todo tipo de armas, ya la espada y los caballos no servían. Uno apoyaba la pistola o escopeta en la tierra y apuntaba y disparaba hasta uno no sabía a quién mataba–explicaba Haru moviendo las manos e imitando cada posición.

–Wau Haru… sabes mucho–se sorprendió el Vongola por los conocimientos de la joven.

–Jeje, no es nada Tsuna-san ¡A Haru le gusta la historia desu~!–sonrió la chica.

Tsuna ya empezaba a entender algo que ya tenía que haber entendido así que Haru le explicaba todos desde principio a fin. Empezaron a caminar para así no estar todo el día sentados, las explicaciones de Haru para Tsuna eran muy buenas además que con su profesor no entendía nada, bueno con ninguno pero es así. Todo iba perfecto para Haru y Tsuna pero...

–¡¿Kyoko-chan?!–pregunto Tsuna en voz baja. Pudieron ver en los pasillos a Sasagawa Kyoko y Kurokawa Hana. _*¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!, no quiero que Kyoko-chan me vea con Haru*._

–¿Sucede algo Tsuna-san? –pregunto Haru para mirar a la misma dirección que el castaño encontrándose con sus dos amigas Kyoko y Hana.

–Kyoko-chan–sonrió la chica–¿Vamos?.

–N–Tsuna no termino de decir la frase porque Haru pego un grito.

–¡Kyoko-chan H–Tsuna rápidamente tapo la boca de Haru haciendo que corrieran y se escondieran detrás de una banca.

Kyoko se dio la vuelta haciendo que Hana se detuviera y ella también volteara

–¿Esa no era la voz de Haru-chan?–pregunto la oji miel.

–Tu imaginación–le contesto Hana sin interés para seguir caminando.

Tsuna seguía tapándole la boca a Haru para poder ver como Kyoko y Hana se alejaban un poco pero se quedaron viendo una pintura. Tsuna suspiro un poco haciendo flojo el agarre y así Haru se quitó la mano de su boca.

–¿Por qué hiso eso Tsuna-san? –murmuro la castaña.

–Porque…–empezó a pensar y hablo sin meditar dirigiendo su mirada a Kyoko–No quiero que Kyoko-chan me vea contigo, pensara que es una cita.

Wao, eso duele.

–¿Eso es malo?–Haru agacho su cabeza haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos.

–Si es malo si Kyoko-chan lo confunde–Tsuna empezó a pensar en cosas terribles si solo Kyoko pensara eso.

–Ya veo–se desanimó por completo–Lo siento Tsuna-san recordé que tengo algo importante que hacer–sonrió como siempre lo hace para pararse y echarse a correr.

–¡Haru!–grito Tsuna pero no volteo hacia atrás y Kyoko y Hana se habían ido antes de que se diera cuenta.

Haru salió corriendo esquivando apenas a la gente ya que algunas la chocaban de hombres pero a ella no le importa. La castaña se agarró el pecho con fuerza _*Me duele el pecho*. _Al salir del museo corrió también por las calles chocando con alguien, el impacto fue tan fuerte que los dos se cayeron.

–Lo siento–se disculpó Haru levantándose de inmediato.

–¡¿Acaso eres estúpida?!–pregunto el señor parándose del suelo.

–L-lo siento.

–¡Me hiciste derramar el café en mi camisa! ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta?–le grito haciendo que Haru se encogiera de hombros. Podía defenderse pero no tenía los ánimos ni la fuerza ahora.

–No–respondió en un susurro

–¡No te oigo!–le grito para acercarse más a Haru y notar su cara.

–Vaya, eres linda puedes venir conmigo para pagarlo–sonrió con lujuria.

–L-lo siento estoy apurada–susurro para esquivar al hombre pero este la sostuvo del hombro.

–¡¿Te estas escapando maldita mocosa?!–el hombre alzo su mano para pegarle a Haru pero fue detenido por otra.

–Es suficiente la estúpida mujer no tiene la culpa–Unos ojos color esmeralda lo mirabas con furia y seriedad haciendo que el señor se fuera.

–G-Gokudera-san–murmuro Haru sorprendida por verlo.

–¡¿Acaso eres estúpida?!–le grito el peli plateado–¡Si te dejabas ese viejo te aria algo!.

–Lo siento–pidió disculpas nuevamente. Gokudera miro a la Miura de pies a cabeza y noto algo raro en ella.

–¿Qué te paso estúpida mujer?–pregunto el peli plateado.

–¿Ehhh? ¿Gokudera-san está interesado?–se burló Haru.

–¡¿Q-que?!–se sorprendió por ahora la cambiada actitud–¡Por supuesto que no! Era solo curiosidad–se sonrojo un poco.

–Ya veo, Gokudera-san tiene su lado bueno.

–¿Qué quieres decir estúpida mujer?–pregunto con una venita en su sien.

–¡Hahi! ¡Haru no es una estúpida mujer desu!–respondió ella con enfado. Se estuvieron mirando unos segundos hasta que Haru se echó a reír levemente.

–¿Eres bipolar?–pregunto incrédulo el peli plateado.

–No, es solo que Haru no estaba de ánimos–dijo para renovarse y darle una gran sonrisa al chico que la animo–Gracias Gokudera-san.

–Ché–gruño este con un leve sonrojo.

**~En el museo~**

_*¿Dónde está Haru?, la eh estado buscando en todo el museo* _Tsuna se encontraba corriendo aun que estaba prohibido buscando a la Miura. Tsuna no sabía porque repentinamente le surgió algo importante y se marchó. Dame-Tsuna.

Busco en los pasillos, en todos los niveles y hasta tímidamente un asomado en el baño de chicas de afuera y nada. Tsuna seguía corriendo pero como dame que es choco con alguien.

–Lo siento–se inclinó el castaño ya parado.

–¿Tsuna-kun?–esa voz con esa mirada la estaba evitando pero igualmente se encontraron.

–K-Kyoko-chan–se ruborizo el chico. Kyoko se paró y le sonrió a Tsuna.

–¿Tú también viniste a estudiar?–le pregunto la peli naranja haciendo que este asintiera de inmediato–¿Con quién?–pregunto.

–Vine con H– _*No puedo decirle que vine con Haru…*_

–¿Con?–volvió a preguntar.

–Vine con Gokudera-kun, fue a buscar algunas cosas–sonrió el castaño.

–Ya veo, yo vine con Hana pero se tuvo que ir–sonrió un poco apenada.

–Q-que lastima–dijo Tsuna nervioso–S-s-si q-quieres p-podemos e-estudiar los dos–trato de formar una palabra.

–¿Esta bien? ¿Qué hay de Gokudera-san?–pregunto.

–Oooh, acabo de acordar que Gokudera-kun también se tuvo que ir por asuntos importantes–mintió.

–Ya veo, los dos estamos solos–sonrió–Vamos.

–Si–asintió.

**~Cerca del Museo~**

Haru solo se puso sonreír por la acción del peli plateado.

–¿Qué está haciendo aquí Gokudera-san?–pregunto la Miura.

–Nada que te encumbra–respondió en seco.

–Aguafiestas desu–dijo Haru mirándolo aburrido. Gokudera solo bufeo.

–Vine a dar un paseo.

–¿Cerca del museo?–pregunto nuevamente.

–No–apunto una tienda de música donde te enseñaban a tocar el piano.

–¿Gokudera-san quiere tocar el piano?–cuestiono la Miura.

–Ya se tocar el piano–respondió.

–¿Entonces porque? ¿Le gusta la música?–insistió.

–¡Ahhh! ¡Cállate estúpida mujer!–le grito para que detuviera de mover la boca.

Haru solo se mantuvo callada sacándole la lengua y volteando y su viste se centró en una tienda donde vendían helados.

–Haru ira a comprar un helado–dijo la chica apuntando la tienda–¿Gokudera-san quiere uno?.

–Por qué no–respondió desviando la mirada

–Es verdad, vamos–sonrió para encaminar hacia la tienda comprando un helado de chocolate y el otro aliado.

–Haru no sabía que a Gokudera-san le gustaba el chocolate–murmuro acercándose al helado de Hayato.

–También hay vainilla estúpida mujer–dijo para empezar a comer.

–Es verdad–susurro para acercarse más a ese helado.

–¡Aléjate!–le grito el oji esmeralda para apartar su helado. La chica solo rio.

–¡A Haru le gustaría probarlo!–comento para acercarse al helado de Gokudera pero este lo echo para atrás haciendo que Haru hiciera lo mismo y los dos cayeran al piso uno encima del otro debido a un resbalo de la castaña.

**~En el museo~**

–Vaya Tsuna-kun no sabía que te gustaba la historia sabiendo la I Guerra mundial–admiro Kyoko que estaba caminando junto con Tsuna.

–N-no es nada… lo aprendí hoy–murmuro con vergüenza.

–Sorprendente–sonrió la oji miel haciendo que este se sonrojara.

–N-no es nada–volvió a decir con vergüenza.

Tsuna y Kyoko siguieron viendo el pasillo y contando relatos principalmente de la I y II Guerra mundial. Kyoko cada vez que sonreír o reír a Tsuna se le mostraba un sonrojo algunos notorios y los otros disimulados debidos a algunos tropiezos por parte del castaño haciendo reír a la peli naranja.

–Me duelen los pies–se quejó la oji miel.

–¿Estas bien Kyoko-chan?–pregunto alarmado.

–Si solo me agote un poco–sonrió.

Tsuna la llevo a un asiento para que se sentara y descansara un rato.

–Iré a buscar unos helados ¿Te gustan?–pregunto tímidamente.

–Sí, sabor vainilla–sonrió para ver como Tsuna se alejaba hacia la salida.

Tsunayoshi se acercó al puesto más cerca de helado que habían y el primero que vio con un letrero grande e inmenso que decía 'Helados' Tsuna corría hacia la tienda dejando ver una imagen que nunca paso por su mente tal vez Mukuro y Chrome si pero ellos dos no.

Tsuna rápidamente e inconscientemente se acercó a ellos dos y los separo de un remesón mirándolos seriamente.

–¡Hahi! Tsuna-san–dijo Haru parándose de Gokudera.

–¡Juudaime!–grito de felicidad el oji esmeralda por encontrarse con su décimo. Obra del destino.

–¿Qué hacían?–pregunto.

–Fue solo un tropieza de la estúpida mujer, Juudaime no tiene que porque preocuparse–sonrió el peli plateado renovado y como nuevo. _*Qué alivio solo fue un tropiezo… ¿Alivio? Si alivio menos mal que ninguno de los dos salió herido, si eso es* _Se trataba de convencer_._

–Lo siento Tsuna-san por salir corriendo–se disculpó Haru dándole una inclinación.

–N-n-no te molestes–negó con las manos, sonrojado por los nervios. La gente observaba.

–¡La próxima vez Haru le enseñara más cosas interesantes!–sonrió la chica apretando sus puños.

–S-si.

–Juudaime ¿Por qué vino a la tienda?–pregunto la tormenta.

–Vine a comprarle un helado a Kyoko-chan–sonrió el castaño–…¡KYOKO-CHAN!–grito poniéndose las manos sobre su cabeza.

Tsuna rápidamente le compro el helado de chocolate a Kyoko yendo hacia el museo siendo seguido por su auto proclamada mano derecha y Haru.

–¡Kyoko-chan!–grito Tsuna acercándose a la oji miel mientras que ella le sonreír.

–Gracias Tsuna-kun–le sonrió pudiendo ver como estaban Gokudera y Haru.

–¡Haru-chan!–sonrió la chica al ver a su mejor amiga.

–¡Hola Kyoko-chan!–saludo la Miura.

–Gokudera-san…¿No fue a atender un asunto importante?–pregunto la peli naranja.

–¿De que estas hablando?–pregunto incrédulo.

–Jajajaja–empezó a reír nerviosamente Tsuna.

–¿No estabas en el museo con Tsuna-kun?–pregunto nuevamente Kyoko.

Gokudera seguía sin entender a lo que Kyoko se refería pero Haru entendió perfectamente. Trago un bocado de aire y puso su mejor sonrisa.

–¡Así es Kyoko-chan! Me encontré con Gokudera-san en el camino ya que el fue a atender aquellos asuntos importantes pero fue solo un rato–explico Haru salvando a Tsuna, este se lo agradecía. _*Gracias ¡Haruuu!*._

–¿Qué est–Gokudera pudo ver la cara de Haru que decía 'Sique el juego' y la cara de su décimo que decía notablemente 'Por favor' Gokudera en ese momento sonrió y ayudo a mentir.

–Es verdad–confirmo.

–Ahora estamos todos juntos ¿Deberías seguir viendo el museo?–rio Kyoko.

–Me parece una buena idea Kyoko-chan–ánimo la castaña.

Tsuna y Gokudera estaban atrás de Haru y Kyoko que estaban ahora en el nivel cuatro, de la Edad Media.

–Juudaime–llamo Gokudera haciendo que Tsuna le mostrara la mirada–¿Por qué mintió?–pregunto con interés.

–E-e-eso es un poco…–tartamudeo.

Gokudera estaba a punto de preguntarle otra cosa pero su mirada poso en una pintura totalmente rara que no tenía que ver nada con la Edad Media.

–E-eso es–se sorprendió por ver tal obra de arte. Tsuna lo miro dudoso y volteo su mirada a lo que estaba viendo Gokudera.

–¡Hieee! –chillo.

–¡Es un U.M.A!–grito haciendo llamar la atención de las chicas.

–N-no creo que se parezca a Shitt P-san–una gota estilo anime cayo por el sien de Tsuna.

–¡No hay duda!–le dijo Gokudera.

Las chicas se habían quedado a observar una estatua pero como Gokudera grito las dos decidieron ir a donde Sawada y Hayato.

–¿Sucedió algo?–pregunto Kyoko.

–N-n-no–respondió el castaño.

–¡Hahi!–se sorprendió la oji chocolate por lo que vio en la pintura.

–Ese no es…–Kyoko trato de pensar en reconocer a la persona de ahí.

–Es ¡Rebornsawa-sama!–apunto Gokudera.

Tsuna se cayó al estilo anime _*Es solo Reborn con uno de sus disfraces*. _

En la pintura se pudo observar a 'Rebornsawa' un Guerrero de la Edad Media conocido por todo el mundo por defender fielmente a su país y salvarlos. Eso cuenta la información que salía en el Museo. Originalmente Reborn estaba poniendo su pierna derecha apoyada en una roca y con la misma derecha pero con sus manos sostenía una espada y el la izquierda un escudo de Vongola.

–Es sorprendente–dijo la oji miel.

–¡Fantástico desu~!.

–Es solo Reborn–susurro el castaño.

De la nada la pintura dejo ver como se abría un cuadrado de donde salió el causante de todo. Reborn.

–¡Reborn!–grito Tsuna–¡Deja de salir de lugares raros!–alego.

–Calla dame-Tsuna–le apunto con una pistola.

–¡Hieee!.

–Reborn-san ¿Qué le trae por aquí?–pregunto Gokudera.

–¿Reborn-chan no iba a atender asuntos importantes?–cuestiono la Miura.

–Los asuntos se cancelaron–respondió este. _*Son puras mentiras*._ Pensó Sawada.

–No son mentiras.

–¡Reborn! Ya te eh dicho que pares de leer mi mente–reclamo Tsuna. Reborn saltando del lugar se dirigió con una patada voladora a la cara de Tsunayoshi haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

–¡Juudaime!–Hayato fue en su rescate.

–¡Hahi! Tsuna-san–se preocupó Haru.

–Tsuna-kun–miro la oji miel asustada por si le había pasado algo pero después su mirada pasó a Reborn que sostenía algo en las manos.

–Reborn-kun ¿Qué es eso?–se hinco para quedar a la altura del bebe y apuntarle las manos.

–¿Esto?–pregunto alzando la mano para dejarlas ver y la oji miel asintió–Son unas entradas para el karaoke–respondió.

–¿Karaoke?–pregunto Kyoko–¿Qué no solo se paga?.

–Este Karaoke es especial ya que le pertenece a Vongola.

–¡¿Vongola tiene un Karaoke?!–Tsuna por lo que dijo Reborn se paró de sopetón mirando al bebe.

–Así es, deberías prestar más atención Tsuna–le dijo el bebe haciendo que Sawada solo suspirara.

–Invite a Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari y Hana pero no pudieron venir.

–¿Por qué?–pregunto la castaña.

–Mukuro se negó y no dejo ir a Chrome, Hibari cuando lo fui a buscar estaba luchando y Hana se espantó y se fue. _*Era de esperarse a Kurokawa-san no le gusta los niños*._

–En total solo estarán ustedes junto con Yamamoto y Ryohei–dijo para ver la hora–Se hace tarde, vamos–salto en la cabeza de Tsuna.

–¡¿Ahora?!–pregunto el castaño.

–Por supuesto ya deberían estar allá–le respondió el peli negro.

Haru estaba con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que iría al karaoke pero justo cuando iban a caminar el celular de Haru llamando la atención de todos y ella solo busco el celular y respondió.

–¿Hola?–contesto la llamada.

–Haru ¿Todavía estas en el museo?–pregunto su madre.

–Iré al karaoke con Tsuna-san y lo demás–contesto contenta.

–¿De que estas hablando?–le pregunto la madre–Acuérdate que hoy es el cumpleaños de tu padre.

–¡Hahi!–se acordó la castaña haciendo sorprender a todos y llamar su atención–Se me había olvidado–se deprimió un poco.

–Tendrás que cancelar tu visita al karaoke–le corto.

–Si…–respondió aun que su madre le cortó.

–¿Sucedió algo Haru?–le pregunto Reborn.

–Lo siento Reborn-chan, chicos–se inclinó pidiendo disculpas.

–¿P-porque te disculpas?–pregunto Tsuna.

–Haru había olvidado el cumpleaños de su padre, Haru se tiene que ir ahora–les informo sacando suspiros de algunos.

–Bueno, que le vamos a hacer. Sera otro día–le sonrió Reborn.

–¡Así es Haru-chan! Podemos venir otro día–le animo la castaña.

–Si–les respondió con una sonrisa.

Haru tomo sus cosas y se despidió de todos un poco deprimida por no ir al karaoke con sus amigos y su amado Tsuna, era su oportunidad para mostrarle lo hermoso que cantaba aun que ella tampoco estaba segura.

–Tsuna–llamo la atención del castaño.

–¿Qué Reborn?–le pregunto mirándolo

–Deberías aprovechar las oportunidades que te doy–le dijo Reborn.

–¿Oportunidades? ¿De que estas hablando?–cuestiono.

–De nada, sigues siendo un dame-Tsuna–le respondió Reborn haciendo que el castaño soltara una queja pero este lo cayo con una patada.

Al salir del museo recibió un mensaje de su madre diciendo que tenía que comprar algunos pasteles ya que ella tenía la torta, a eso Haru no le molesto amaba elegir pasteles así que emprendió el viaje a la tienda.

Haru termino comprando cuatro pasteles dos de fresas y los otros de chocolate. Al caminar a su casa se encontró con un callejón donde pudo ver como una banda de chicos formados por solo cuatro estaban golpeando a solo uno.

Eso Haru no lo podía permitir así que se acercó a ellos dejando la bolsa en un lugar con cuidado y detuvo a los delincuentes parándose al frente de la persona herida extendiendo sus manos.

–¡No deberían golpear a una persona, menos si son cuatro v/s solo uno!–les grito Haru haciendo que los cuatro muchachos retrocedieran un poco por la determinada mirada de la castaña pero uno se atrevió.

–¡Solo eres una mocosa!–le respondió queriéndola empujar pero Haru fue más rápida y le hizo una llave la misma que un día se la hizo al Dr. Shamal–¡Dueleeeeee!–grito al sentir su cabeza contra el pavimento.

–¡Corran!–se asustaron los otros dejando al otro que poco después se paró y salió corriendo.

–Cobardes–murmuro Haru victoriosa dándose la vuelta y ayudar al chico que habían lastimado–¿Estas bien?–le pregunto hincándose.

–Si–susurro tímidamente.

Haru solo le sonrió y le dio una mano que este tímidamente respondió parándose.

–¡Hahi!–chillo haciendo saltar al chico–Tu eres… ¡El amigo de Tsuna-san!–le apunto.

–¿Eh?–le pregunto. Al parecer él también la había visto un día.

–¿Ko…zato Enma-san verdad?–le pregunto la castaña.

–Si–le respondió en murmuro recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Haru.

Ni Enma ni Haru pudieron sentir ni notar a un chico de ojos azules apoyado en la pared sonriendo para sí mismo mientras se marchaba.

––––––––––––––––––––

**¡T-e-r-m-i-n-a-d-o! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Bueno, bueno un poco de celos de Tsuna por ahí con Gokudera y Haru y el encuentro con Enma yyyy un nuevo personaje que estará involucrado en hartas cositas$: espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulos ya que el primero fue el Prólogo por eso este es el segundo cap.**

**~Respuesta de Reviews~**

**AgathaxB: ¡Verdaaad! Osea pienso que Haru se ve más bonita en el Manga que en el anime y sii son tan hermosos esos sonrojos*o* ¡Celos para Tsuna:C! ¡Cierto! Osea en la piscina todos les enseñaban super mal, Gokudera con sus teorías, Yamamoto… plz y Ryohei que ni siquiera eso era nadar sdfgh. Y Haru le enseño súper bien solo que con el disfraz de delfín… XD esa Haru es toda un loquisha. Lo are sufrir:c aun que lo ame y sea igual mi AP se lo merece77 ¡Adiós! Muy rico tu suculento ReviewXD.**

**mary-animeangel: ¡Soy so cruel asdfg! Pues a mi igual me gusto osea ¿Darle a Haru tan fácilmente? Por favor NO. Tiene que darse cuenta de las cosas que están a su lado, tiene una hermosa Haru y una linda Kyoko pero Kyyookoo lo deja en la friendzoneee y Haru no 77. Obvio que no Haru en algunos momentos igual va a sufrir como este pero fue pequeño, ala vez que sufre Haru Tsuna se le romperá su heart. ¡De nada! Aquí está, nos vemos después:D.**

**Sayaneko-chan: ¡Lo continuare hasta que me explote la cabeza! Haru es soo kawaaii me gustaría entrar en KHR! Y pegarle una cachetada para que reaccione e-e. Bueno el chico con quien tropezó Tsuna es un chico que será muy importante en el fic, puede ser que esté relacionado con la mafia o no, eso lo sabrás después XDD Ámame$: asdfgh quiero que sea así:3 ¡Tú también cuídate y que vaya bien este año!.**

**angelcorus: son muuuuy lindoooos! Y graciasXD.**

**hiyori ishida: Gracias:D ¡Si recién te terminaste de ver el anime te recomiendo que leas el manga! Para que sepas quien es Kozato Enma, te encantara el mangaXD así que tienes que leerlo XD ¡Espera el próximo!.**

**Chica panquesito: ¡Graciaaasss! Pos obvio XD ¡exacto! Que se de cuenta77 ¡2786 la lleva! Tsuna despierta plzz. Aquí lo tienes asdfghxd.**

––––––––––––––––––––

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios:D enserio me alegran mucho enseeeriooXD espero que este les haya gustado me esforzare en el otro. Nos vemos *-*.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Relaciones

**No sé por qué las ideas siempre se me ocurren a último momento… estoy loca saben que tenía cero inspiración pero como que justo en la noche esta noche día aquí domingo se me ocurrieron todas las ideas y empeze a escribir así terrible Kira de Death Note ¡así! No sé qué onda xddd pero no importa lo importante que esto está listo;D espero que les guste este cap de último momento:3.**

––––––––––––––––––––

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.**

**Género: Romance ~ Comedia ~ Drama ~ Suspenso.**

**Advertencias: ¡CONTIENE SPOILER DEL MANGA! PARTICIPACION DE PERSONAJES QUE NO SE ENCUENTRAN EN EL ANIME.**

**Aclaraciones:**_***Pensamientos***_

–**Dialogo–**

**~Cambio de lugar~ Ejemplo: De Namimori ah Italia.**

**Flash Back****:****Recordar un suceso de corta duración**

**Fin Flash Back****:****Fin del recuerdo**

––––––––––––––––––––

**Relaciones.**

––––––––––––––––––––

Nos encontramos en Sicilia en un lugar desconocido de aquella ciudad, para ser exactos en una Mansión de una Famiglia desconocida.

–Adelante–una voz grave y tal vez de un mayor de edad se escuchó dar la pasada a aquel que tocaba la puerta.

–Con permiso, aquí está el–dijo una sirvienta inclinándose y retirándose.

–Qué bueno que pude comunicarme con usted–sonríe mientras el chico se acercaba a paso lento hasta estar metros del señor.

–No es nada, por ahora me pregunto ¿Qué desea que haga por usted?.

–Jaja, que directo. Sabes de la Famiglia Vongola ¿Verdad?–pregunto prendiendo un cigarro de alto precio.

–Pues ¿Quién no conoce a la Famiglia más poderosa de la mafia?–dijo sarcásticamente.

–Vongola como aliados tiene enemigos, nosotros somos uno de ellos y quiero encargarte un favor.

–¿Asesinar al décimo Vongola?–Pregunta.

–No.

–¿Entonces?.

–Quiero que le quites la cosa más importante para el–sonríe sádicamente.

–¿Cosa más importante?.

–Exacto–apunta su corazón–Cualquier ser humano, sea frio, sin sentimientos tiene algo que proteger sea así mismo o una persona u objeto en específico.

–¿Qué sería la cosa o persona más importante para el décimo Vongola?–pregunta incrédulo.

–Sawada Tsunayoshi tiene a dos chicas como su futura esposa–dijo apuntando a sus sirvientes para que les entregara unas fotos.

–¿Quién son?–pregunta recibiendo las fotos.

–La peli naranja con ojos miel es Sasagawa Kyoko, tiene 14 años de edad y su hermano es el guardián del sol de los Vongola, Sasagawa Ryohei.

–Vaya… es linda–dice mirando la foto para mirar a la otra–¿Y ella?.

–Castaña de ojos chocolates, Miura Haru al igual que la otra chica tiene 14 años de edad.

–Entonces… ¿Relaciones?.

–Sawada Tsunayoshi está enamorado de Sasagawa Kyoko y Miura Haru está enamorada de Sawada Tsunayoshi–sonríe.

–Vaya… que interesante–sonríe sádicamente–Ya tenemos una víctima.

–Solo objetivo. Nadie sabe lo que puede pasar en el futuro, las cosas pueden cambiar a las actuales, mantente al margen. Yo te diré cuando tengas te hacer algo–le ordeno.

–Como desee señor–termino de decir para retirarse.

.

.

**~Japón, Namimori~**

**.**

**.**

–¿Ko…zato Enma-san verdad?–le pregunto la castaña.

–Si–le respondió en murmuro recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Haru.

Haru ayudo a Enma para que este se pusiera de pie, la castaña lo examino de pies a cabeza y estaba bastante herido.

–¡Hahi! Kozato-san ¿Hace cuánto fue?–pregunto la chica apenada por aquellas heridas hacia el pelirrojo.

–¿De qué hablas?–pregunto este no entendiendo a la chica.

–Hace cuanto estuvo con esos chicos–se refirió.

–Mmm… etto…unos minutos antes de que aparecieras–bajo la mirada.

Haru sospecho por la respuesta del oji rojo así que se acercó más a este.

–¿Esta seguro Kozato-san?–lo miro de reojo.

–S-si–se apartó este con un leve sonrojo, Haru no lo pudo notar ya que las heridos lo impedían. La oji chocolate suspiro con pesadez.

–Haru tiene unos parche curitas aunque no aran de gran ayuda–se deprimió por no poder ayudar al amigo de Tsuna.

–G-gracias.

Haru se acercó a su bolso que había dejado junto los pasteles para su padre y saco unos parche curitas para acercarse a Kozato y ponérselas con cuidado. Al principio este se negaba y se echaba para atrás o se encogía de hombros pero Haru no lo permitió y le puso igual los parche curitas, de una forma u otra lo había logrado. Al terminar la chica sonrió y vio la hora.

–¡Hahi! Se hace tarde–se puso nerviosa al ver la hora, tenía que ir al cumpleaños de su padre–¡Nos vemos Kozato-san!–se despidió para irse con rapidez.

–E-espera–Enma trato de detenerla pero no grito lo suficiente para que Haru pudiera escucharlo y además la figura de la chica ya no se podía ver. _*¿Cómo se llamaba?... yo la había visto*._

Enma vio el lugar donde se había ido la Miura y mostro una leve sonrisa para retirarse hacia su casa con los Simon.

Haru estaba corriendo estaba a toda velocidad pero con precaución para mantener ''vivos'' a los pasteles que tenía, los pasteles estaban en manos de Haru, dependían de ella. Haru llego a casa con la suerte del mundo a tiempo ya que aun que estaba tarde su padre todavía no había llegado así que con su madre empezaron a preparar todo y esperar hasta que su padre llegara.

–Lo siento Haru, por haberte llamado aun estando con ''Tsuna-san''–sonrió con tristeza la madre.

–No hay problema mamá, Haru está contenta de celebrar el cumpleaños de papá–sonríe Haru con calidez haciendo que Sakura correspondiera la sonrisa.

Al paso de los minutos el padre de Haru llego sorprendiéndose por aquella inesperada sonrisa ya que supuestamente su esposa trabajaría hasta tarde y Haru se quedaría en la casa de su amiga Kyoko.

–Vaya, vaya–sonrió esté con la máxima felicidad.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños Padre/Cariño!–felicito su esposa e hija.

–Sakura… Haru–sonrió apunto de las lágrimas de felicidad. El padre de Haru siempre estaba con la universidad así que eran los pocos los años en el que podía celebrar su cumpleaños con su familia y justo el día que pudo escapar de la Universidad su esposa tenía que ''trabajar más tarde'' y Haru iba a ir a la casa de Kyoko… supuestamente.

Haru al igual que su madre se aventaron para abrazar al cumpleañero que aquel con gusto lo recibió. Después de aquella conmovedora escena se sentaron en la mesa para comer y celebrar el cumpleaños, Haru junto con su familia la estaban pasando muy bien olvidando la tristeza que tubo por no poder pasar el tiempo con Tsuna y mostrarle sus habilidades para el canto, en otro momento será.

.

.

**~Karaoke~**

**.**

**.**

–¡Reborn! ¿Cuánto más tenemos que caminar?–pregunto cansadamente el castaño que estaba sudando.

–R-Reborn-san hemos estado caminando por una hora–le dijo Gokudera.

–¿Eso crees? Que débil eres–le dijo Reborn haciendo que el peli plateado se pusiera tieso y siguiera caminando.

–Reborn-chan ¿Dónde queda tal Karaoke?–pregunto Kyoko disimulando el estado en el que estaba.

–Solo queda una cuadra–le sonrió.

–¡Eso dijiste hace media hora!–le grito el castaño–¡Ya no aguanto!–se echó al suelo.

–Que débil eres Tsuna, estando Kyoko aquí.

–¡Kyoko-chan!–murmuro para pararse como nuevo–No estoy cansado.

–Si claro–susurro Reborn.

–Juudaime, se está haciendo de noche–apunto Gokudera el cielo.

–Es verdad… Reborn ¿Podríamos posponerlo?–pregunto Tsuna.

–Está bien, le avisare a Yamamoto y Ryohei–sonrió Reborn para desaparecer de la nada.

–Ahhh…–suspiro Tsuna dando la vuelta y caminar junto con Kyoko y Gokudera–Lo lamento Kyoko-chan por meterte en esto–se disculpó el castaño.

–No es nada, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo Tsuna-kun–sonríe la castaña con inocencia.

–¡¿E-e-enserio?!–pregunta en sonrojo nivel dios provocando que la peli naranja soltara una leve risa y asintiera.

Los tres siguieron caminando por minutos, Kyoko encontró un atajo que la llevaba en la calle de donde vivía y se despidió de los chicos haciendo que el castaño soltara un suspiro y Gokudera lo alentara a su manera. Paso del tiempo se encontraron con cierto pelinegro.

–¡¿Yamamoto?!–se preguntaron el voz alta el décimo y su mano derecha.

–¡Yo Tsuna, Gokudera!–saludo el peli negro con una sonrisa, se veía que fue a comprar algunas cosas por las bolsas que traía.

–¡Oye Yamamoto! ¿Qué no estabas esperando en el karaoke?–le pregunta amenazadoramente el peli plateado.

–¿Karaoke, de que hablas?–dijo extrañado.

–¡REBORN!–grito de ira el castaño, cayo nuevamente en una de las trampas de Reborn.

–¿Pasa algo?.

–Nada–respondió Gokudera desviando la mirada.

–Bueno ¡Nos vemos! Tengo que entregarle esto a mi viejo–sonrió para despedirse de Tsuna quien hizo lo mismo y Gokudera ignorándolo, una reacción que Yamamoto ya se esperaba.

–¿Nos vamos Juudaime?–pregunto un cambiado Gokudera, alegre y sonriente.

–Si.

Gokudera y Tsuna emprendieron viaje hasta la casa del castaño encontrándose con un amigo del chico.

–¡Enma!–se alegró el castaño de ver a su amigo saludándolo.

–Tsuna-kun–sonrió este igualmente corriendo hacia donde estaba Tsuna y Gokudera.

–¿Qué te paso?–le pregunto el castaño por ver las heridos y parche curitas cubriéndolas.

–N-nada…–aparto la mirada.

–¿Cómo que nada? Estás todo lastimado–le dijo Gokudera apuntando sus heridas.

–Solo me metí en problemas–dijo para suspirar y luego mirar a Tsuna con una sonrisa–Pero me encontré con una de tus amigas.

–¿Amigas?–pregunto el castaño haciendo que este asintiera–¿Chrome?–pregunto, sabía que Kyoko no podía ser ya que se fue hace poco y Haru salió a su casa para celebrar el cumpleaños de su padre.

–No era la guardiana de la niebla, era un chica de pelo… ¿Castaño?–dijo haciendo memoria.

–¡¿Hablas de la estúpida mujer?!.

–¿Estúpida mujer?–se preguntó.

–Haru–suspiro Tsuna.

–No lo sé… pero ella me puso las parche curitas–dijo Enma sonriendo y apuntando su nariz y su mejilla.

–Esa estúpida mujer–suspiro Gokudera.

–¿No que Haru había ido al cumpleaños de su padre?.

–No se preocupe por eso Juudaime, seguro lo encontró por el camino–dijo Gokudera mientras empezaba a caminar a paso de Tsuna.

–Mmm, ya veo–murmuro Sawada.

–Bueno, nos vemos Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun–se despidió el pelirrojo.

–Adiós Enma–se despidió Tsuna viendo como el oji rojo se fue corriendo con su Famiglia.

Gokudera siguió caminando hasta la casa de Tsuna donde se despidió formalmente y se fue a su departamento. Tsuna entro a su casa encontrándose con su madre, Bianchi, Lambo, Fuuta I-Pin y… Reborn.

–Estoy de vuelta–suspiro el castaño viendo a Reborn sentado en la mesa con un expreso.

–¡Ara! Bienvenido Tsu-kun–sonrió Nana.

–¡Tsuna! ¡Tsuna! ¡Juguemos!–le grito Lambo corriendo a las piernas del castaño.

–Hai, Hai, hai–accedió–¿Por qué no juegas con I-pin o Fuuta?–pregunto avanzando hacia la mesa.

–I-pin está cocinando con mamá y Fuuta está ocupado con su libro–Hizo un puchero.

–Lo siento Tsuna-nii–dijo Fuuta quien estaba en la alfombra escribiendo en su libro de Ranking, Tsuna le mando una sonrisa.

–Está bien, juguemos.

–¡Yattaaa!–se alegró este. Tsuna se sentó en la mesa esperando la deliciosa comida de su madre viendo fijamente al ex arcobaleno.

–¿Qué?–le pregunto este inocentemente.

–Todo era una mentira–le miro Tsuna.

–¿Mentira? ¿De qué hablas Tsuna?–tomo un sorbo de su expreso.

–¡Yamamoto no tenía ni idea que iríamos al karaoke!–le grito golpeando la mesa.

–¿Te encontraste con Yamamoto? Que bien, ¿De que hablaron?–evadió el tema.

–¡Reborn!–le grito este.

–Solo era una broma dame-Tsuna–soltó una risita por haber enojado a su alumno.

Tsuna suspiro, ya estaba acostumbrado a tales acciones del de fedora, Nana había terminado de terminar el almuerzo junto con I-Pin cual sus habilidades habían mejorado durante el transcurso cuando pasaron en el futuro.

Después de haberse devorado el almuerzo por parte de Lambo, Tsuna subió seguido del pequeño y se quedaron jugando videojuegos hasta que Nana decidió ser la hora en acostar a los pequeños de la casa. Al principio Lambo se negaba pero Nana le ofrecía que le iba a contar cuentos junto con I-pin y Fuuta y este acepto.

–¿Por qué tan pensativo Tsuna?–Reborn abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tsuna para cambiar su traje por un pijama.

–Es solo… tengo un mal presentimiento–agacho la cabeza.

–Eso es problema, tienes la súper intuición Vongola. Si tienes ese presentimiento es porque algo deba de ocurrir.

–No estoy seguro Reborn, no sé si es algo bueno o malo–dudo este.

–¿Bueno o malo? Ya te enseñe entre diferenciar esas dos palabras–dijo mirándolo seriamente.

–Lo sé, pero… puede cambiar–murmuro–Todo puede cambiar.

Reborn miraba fijamente hacia su alumno, estaba diciendo cosas que poco se entendían pero para no darle más leña al fuego puso el límite.

–Piensas mucho dame-Tsuna, duerme–le pega con un martillo que es en verdad León. Haciendo dormir al pequeño de los Sawada.

**.**

**.**

**Al día siguiente**

**.**

**.**

–Sábado… sábado–murmuro un castaño entre dientes acurrucado en su cama.

–Eso quieres que fuera pero lamentablemente es Lunes–un bebé se posó a su lado–Al parecer mi golpe funciono, dormiste bien–dice para luego ver a Tsuna como abría lentamente los ojos, ya estaba despierto.

–No lo digas como si fuera bueno–dijo con cara de irritación.

Tsuna se levantó con sueño para tambalearse un poco, vio la hora y tenía aproximadamente solo exactamente una hora para hacer todo, pues lo haría con tiempo ya que siempre se despierta tarde y tiene que hacer todo en menos de diez minutos o cinco.

–El desayuno está listo–Nana grito haciendo que Reborn y Tsuna escucharan ya que grito cerca de la escalera.

–¡Sí!–le grito de vuelta su hijo.

Aun que Tsuna se haya levantado temprano aun así tenía sueño y sus motivaciones del día no eran lindas, quería dormir más pero si lo hacía tendría otro golpe por parte de su tutor que todavía no se marchaba y seguía mirándolo.

–¿Qué esperas?–le pregunto el dueño de sus pensamientos–¡Vístete! Si te demoras llegaras otra vez tarde–dijo Reborn mientras este salía por la puerta.

–Eres tú el que indirectamente me atrasa–susurro para sí mismo.

Tsuna termino de por lómenos vestirse y arreglar su bolso para las clases, bajo para poder tomar su almuerzo tranquilamente y no apurado ya que casi todos los días era así.

–Vaya Tsu-kun hoy madrugaste–sonrió su progenitora, Nana.

–Qué raro–comento Bianchi mientras le daba de comer a Reborn quien se mantenía en su regazo.

–Jaja–rio el castaño por los comentarios de las chicas. Tsuna al terminar su desayuno se iba a levantar de su asiento pero un dolor se le vino a sus piernas haciendo que callera al suelo.

–Ara, Tsuna se cayó–Lambo se asomó para ver a su hermano mayor que estaba tirado en el suelo.

–¿Qué sucedió Tsu-kun?–pregunto su madre.

–N-no lo sé… de la nada mis piernas dejaron de obedecerme–.

–Tal vez fue porque caminaste mucho ayer–sonrió el causante de aquellos dolores.

–¡Todo es por tu culpa Reborn!–se enfureció el oji avellana.

–No digas eso–Reborn salto del regazo de Bianchi para ponerse al frente de su alumno–O llegaras tarde–apunto su reloj de mano para que este viera y ver ya solo le quedaban como diez minutos.

–¡¿En qué momento?!–se preguntó este alarmado tratando de levantarse con un poco de éxito.

–¡Me voy!–se despidió para agarrar su bolso y salir afuera de su casa lo cual lo esperaba Gokudera y Yamamoto.

–¡Buenos días Juudaime!–saludo el peli plateado.

–Yo Tsuna–.

–Bueno días Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto–saludo este igualmente.

Los tres chicos se encaminaron para salir de la casa de Tsuna e irse a Nami Chu. Empezaron hablar cosas triviales como todas las mañanas y aun que estaban un poco apurados no les importo mucho.

Cuando ya estaban por llegar a la escuela escucharon una frase típica del guardián del sol de los Vongola haciendo que voltearan los tres al unísono pero no solo se encontraron con Ryohei sino que también son ¿Haru? Y detrás de ellos Kyoko.

–¡¿Onii-san y Haru?!–se preguntó el castaño fijándose bien ya que estaban a distancia.

La verdad era que Haru y Ryohei se encontraban en el suelo rodando como unos niños en el pasto y detrás de ellos estaba Kyoko persiguiéndolos agitadamente.

–¡No perderé al extremo!–grito este acelerando.

–¡Haru tampoco!–le dijo Haru para estar al mismo nivel que Ryohei.

–¡¿Qué están haciendo?!–pregunto la tormenta.

–Jaja que divertido–rio el pelinegro.

Todas las personas que podían haber hay los estaban mirando con cara de WTF.

–¡Haru cambia a modo bolita!–la castaña se hizo bolita apretando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

–¡Yo también al extremo!–el peli blanco imito a la Miura haciendo la misma acción para tener más impulso.

–J-Juudaime e-es mejor salir del camino–le informo su mano derecha.

–E-es verdad–respondió un poco aterrado.

Los tres chicos le hicieron casi a Gokudera pero un poco tarde para eso Haru y Ryohei ya estaban a unos metros de ellos.

–¡Objetivo en la mirada extrema!–Ryohei saco sus manos para agarrar a Gokudera y a Yamamoto lo cual hizo que ellos gritaran.

–¡Haru también!–la chica hizo el mismo acto con Tsuna haciendo que estos rodaran de la misma forma que ellos.

–¡Gyyyaaa!–gritaron aterrados al empezar a rodar por las calles de Namimori.

–C-creo que voy a vomitar–Tsuna ya no lo soportaba más.

–¡No dañes el oxígeno al extremo Sawada!.

–¡Resista Juudaime!–Hayato de una forma muy profesional se acercó a Tsuna siguiendo rodando.

–¡Que divertido!–reía la lluvia como si fuera típico.

–¡Haru detecta puntos!–la chica sonrió para tomar más impulso.

Haru se dirigió a una manada de chicos de preparatoria para derribarlos como si fueran botellas de plástico.

–¡Haru tiene 10 puntos!–se felicitó la chica mientras seguía rodando.

–¡Al extreemoo!–grito Ryohei para visualizar a otro grupo de chicos ahora de secundaria para derribarlos a todos y ganar sus diez puntos.

–Nada mal–le dijo Haru.

–¡Siempre hay que estar extremadamente bien!–le respondió este

–¡¿Acaso es un juego de Bowling?!–pregunto el castaño.

–¡Es tu turno Sawada!.

–¡Estás loco!–le respondió Tsuna aterrado.

–¡Vamos Tsuna!–le animo Yamamoto, ¿Acaso no sabía que estaban rodando como bolas en las calles de Namimori, menos mal que el pavimento era suave pero aun ni la narradora entiende como se rompen el cráneo…

–¡Usted puede hacerlo Juudaime!–le animo Gokudera.

–¡Imposible!–lloriqueo este.

–¡Vamos Sawada yo sé que eres extremo!

–Con fuerza Tsuna–Yamamoto se colocó ágilmente detrás del castaño que estaba a punto de explotar para empujarlo y que este derrumbara exitosamente a unas chicas lo cual muchos chicos que estaba ahí le agradecían a Dame-Tsuna.

–¡Excelente Juudaime!–lo felicito Gokudera.

–Sabía que Tsuna-san era capaz de hacerlo–le sonrió la castaño.

_*¡¿Acaso no saben que estamos rodando en el pavimento?! ¡¿Cómo es que seguimos vivos?!* _Tsuna estaba muriendo lentamente.

Después de los giros y giros y giros al fin todo termino cuando chocaron contra la muralla de la escuela de los chicos a excepción de Haru.

–¡Fue un buen juego al extremo!–Ryohei se levantó como nuevo.

–Así es–le siguió Haru.

–Jaja, deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo–se levantó Yamamoto sacudiéndose sus cabellos.

–¿Qué opina usted Juudaime?–pregunto Gokudera ayudando a Tsuna a levantarse.

–P-por favor… no de nuevo–dijo este mientras sus ojos giraban como un torbellino.

–A-al fin… los… alcanzo…–Kyoko estaba más que agotada por haber seguido a su hermano y a su mejor amiga por la competencia que ella decía que no estaba bien hacerla pero como se trataba de ellos dos lo mejor era estar callada.

–¡Kyoko-chan!–se alegró el castaño a mares.

–B-buenos días–trato de hablar la oji miel.

–¡Fue muy extraordinary desu~!–dijo la castaña levantando su dedo meñique en forma de aprobación guiñando el ojo.

–¡Cinco al extremo!–Ryohei le hizo que chocara cinco con la mano de Haru la cual ella hizo lo mismo.

–¡Yeei!.

–Veo que se divierten–de la nada… como siempre aparece el tan guapo en formas adultas y tierno en formas de bebe ¡Reborn!.

–¡Reborn/Reborn-chan/Reborn-kun/Bebé/!-dijeron todos al unisonó al ver al de patillas rizadas.

–Me alegra que estén feliz de verme–sonrió el bebé arrogantemente.

–¡Como si fuera eso! ¿Qué haces aquí?–pregunto el castaño.

–Estaba de paso, por cierto deberían ya entrar la campana sonó hace un minuto–Reborn apunto el reloj gigante que estaba en el medio de la escuela–Haru también deberías ir a clases.

–¡Es cierto! Nos vemos desu~!–se despidió rápidamente la castaña para salir corriendo a su escuela, Midori.

–¡Nosotros también!–alarmo el castaño ya que vio a todos despidiéndose de la castaña.

Kyoko, Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei y Yamamoto salieron corriendo para entrar al aula, en ese momento Reborn se fue dejando a un chico de cabellos azabache y ojos grises mirando la tan bulliciosa escena de la mañana.

–¡Deberían ser puntuales!–los chicos ya se esperaban eso, no sabían nada de Ryohei ya que este se fue al aula 3-A.

–Lo sentimos–se disculparon para pasar a sus respectivos asientos.

–¡Tsuna-kun!–el aludido reconoció esa voz.

–¡Enma!–le sonrió este.

–¿Qué paso? ¿Porque no habías venido a clases?–pregunto este al sentarse mientras el profesor anotaba algunas cosas no pudiendo escuchar lo que los chicos conversaban.

–Adelhied me sometió a un entrenamiento–suspiro el pelirrojo–Me pude escapar ayer para salir un rato y en ese momento me atraparon algunos delincuentes.

–Ahí fue cuando Haru te ayudo–agrego el oji avellana.

–Sí, agradezco eso–sonrió Enma.

–Haru suele ser muy extrovertida y metida–suspiro con pesadez.

–Eso no es malo, si no fuera así tal vez hubiera salido más golpeado–apunto sus heridas que todavía estaban con parche curitas haciendo que su amigo castaño sonriera.

Las clases pasaron como siempre para los alumnos y fue cuando al fin toco el recreo o el receso del almuerzo ¡Sí! El receso o recreo más largo para poder reír, pasear por los pasillos, comer y hacer estupideces con tus compañeros.

–Muero de hambre–se quejó Tsuna sobándose el estómago.

–No se preocupe Juudaime, ya casi llegamos a la azotea–estaban subiendo las escaleras para abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Kyoko, Hana y Ryohei.

–Por eso llegamos tarde Hana–sonrió la peli naranja explicándole todo lo ocurrido en la mañana.

–Ya veo, no paran de ser más que monos–respondió ella.

–Escuchamos eso–Gokudera tenía una vena en su sien por lo dicho de Hana.

–Oh, perdón no lo vi… monos–susurro lo último.

–¡Estúpida!–el oji esmeralda se enfureció yendo a golpear a Hana pero hay lo detuvo Ryohei.

–¡No debes golpear a una mujer al extremo cabeza de pulpo!.

–¡Cállate cabeza de césped!–hay empezó uno de las típicas peleas de los chicos teniendo a Yamamoto al medio para que no se mataran a golpes mientras que salían chispas de rivalidad entre ellos dos.

–Qué día–suspiro Tsuna para sentarse y poder almorzar ya que estaba muerto de hambre–Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Chrome y Enma?–pregunto este mirando a los lados, no había visto a Chrome por todo el día y Enma había desaparecido.

–Chrome-chan estaba enferma así que está descansando en la enfermería pero dijo que ahora estaba bien, Enma-kun lo fue a buscar–le contesto la oji miel.

–Ya veo–Tsuna abrió su obento para poder al fin comer seguido de la tormenta, lluvia y sol que se calmaron para poder almorzar.

Después de los breves minutos llegaron Chrome un poco mal de la cabeza y Enma ayudándola para poder caminar _*Si Mukuro viera esto…* _pensaba Tsuna aterrado solo las cosas que le podría hacer al pobre Enma aunque debería estar agradecido ya que ayudo a su amada Chrome.

Al ya terminar el almuerzo pasaron las horas de clases de biología para terminar esas dos horas y por fin salir de la escuela a lo cual cuando salieron se encontraron con Haru.

–¡Haru-chan!–se alegró su amiga.

–¡Kyoko-chan!–grito en forma de respuesta alzando su mano alegremente.

–¿Qué haces aquí estúpida mujer?–pregunto Gokudera.

–Que grosero Gokudera-san, Haru solo va a ir de compras con Kyoko-chan, Hana-san y Chrome-chan–desvió la mirada, el chico solo gruño.

–Un día de chicas, eh–se alegró Yamamoto.

–Pásala bien al extremo Kyoko–le dijo Ryohei a lo cual ella solo asintió.

Kyoko le iba a responder con una sonrisa pero sintió un mal presentimiento y eso era afirmativo ya que los chicos se giraron para ver cómo se aproximada Hibari Kyoya a su dirección.

–Herbívoros–dijo su típica pablara para hacer temblar a algunos, mas a Tsuna.

–H-Hibari-san–se aterro el pequeño.

–Nube-san–pronuncio Chrome.

–¿Qué quieres Hibari?–le pregunto Hayato amenazadoramente.

–Ustedes–ignoro al chico poniendo su mirada hacia Ryohei y Haru.

–Hahi–se sorprendió al chica.

–¿Qué sucede Hibari?–pregunto Ryohei.

–Ustedes dos son los responsables del escándalo de esta mañana–los miro amenazadoramente.

–H-Hibari-san…–trato de calmarlo Tsuna recibiendo una mirada por parte del azabache haciendo que se quedara mute.

–¿Escandalo de esta mañana?–pensó Haru poniéndose su mano en el mentón–¿Hibari-san habla de la competencia de esta mañana?.

–¡Si es eso, si al extremo!.

–Como quieran llamarle pero ahora–no se sabe de dónde saco sus tonfas–Los morderé hasta la muerte.

–¡Hiiie! Hibari-san no sea tan duro–se asustó el castaño apenas defendiendo–H-Haru no es de esta escuela así que…

–Con mayor razón la modere hasta la muerte–hizo caso omiso.

–¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir!–chillo el castaño.

–Maa, maa, cálmate Hibari–apaciguó la lluvia.

–Yamamoto Takeshi–giro su cuerpo hasta el chico–¿También quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte?–pregunto.

–No seas tan malo Hibari–apareció Reborn colocándose en el hombro de Yamamoto.

–Bebé–miro al de traje negro.

–¡Reborn!–Sawada lloro internamente de alegría, Reborn era el único que podía controlar a Hibari. Dino también podía pero Hibari no le hacía mucho caso.

–No deberías ser tan malo con una chica de secundaria, Haru no lo hizo a propósito ni tampoco Ryohei. Todo fue mi culpa–declaro.

–¡¿Qué?!–se preguntaron todos al unísono a excepción de Hibari, Ryohei y Haru.

–¿Qué quiere decir Reborn-san?–pregunto Hayato.

–Bueno, antes de que ocurriera todo eso…

**Flash Back**

–Ni sen paa (Hey!) Saikou na love (Get you!)–Haru estaba cantando y bailando al ritmo de la música mientras iba caminando hacia su escuela–Hajimaru yo (Jump) Yes! Happy raibu (Syun Syun)… Omatase shimashita hoshi o yozora e (We are Starish!) Ai wa shooting star!–Haru estaba cantando de lo más bien cuando choco.

–Hahi–se sobo su cabeza.

–¡Oh! Eres la amiga de Kyoko–Ryohei se paró para levantar a Haru.

–¡Haru-chan!–Kyoko apareció detrás de Ryohei con una sonrisa.

–Kyoko-chan–sonrió la chica recibiendo la mano del hermano de su mejor amiga para levantarse.

–Haru-chan… esa canción que estabas cantando–se sonrojo un poco la castaña.

–Kyoko-chan… ¿Ves anime?–le pregunto su amiga.

–U-un poco–se avergonzó la oji miel.

–¿Anime? ¿Qué es eso al extremo?–cuestiono el peli blanco.

–Ya sabes Onii-chan, lo que a veces veo en mi computadora–le respondió su hermana.

–¿Caricaturas chinas?.

–¡Haahiii! Ryohei-san ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre decir eso?!–se enfureció Haru–No son chinas ¡Son japonesas! Además de usted mismo es de Japón–le miro–El anime es lo mejor desu~.

–¡Es mejor el boxeo al extremo!–no le importo mucho lo que dijo la castaña.

–¡Es mentira!–Haru lo miro desafinadamente.

–¡El boxeo al extremo!–imito lo de la menor.

–O-onii-chan… H-Haru-chan–trato de calmar la oji miel.

–Con una competencia se arregla todo–Apareció él bebe, Reborn.

–Reborn-chan/Reborn-kun–dijeron las chicas al unísono.

–¿Qué quieres decir Reborn-kun?–pregunto Kyoko.

–Si Haru y Ryohei están luchando por ver cuál es el mejor, todo se resuelve con una competencia–recomendó–Haru estará del lado del anime y Ryohei del lado del boxeo.

–Me parece bien–dijo Haru.

–al extremo–agrego Ryohei para estar de acuerdo.

–N-no creo que sea buena idea–murmuro la peli naranja teniendo un mal presentimiento con una sonrisa.

–No te preocupes Kyoko–le dijo Reborn.

–¿Y de qué será?–cuestiono la mejor de los Sasagawa.

–De lo que ellos quieran–le dijo Reborn–pero el primero que llegue a la escuela Nami Chu sera el ganador.

–Entonces–Haru rápidamente se puso en posición para empezar a girar en el piso.

–¡Eso es trampa al extremo!–le grito Ryohei poniéndose en la misma posición que Haru para salir girando.

–¡Espérenme!–grito la oji miel para salir persiguiéndolos.

**Fin Flash Back**

–Reborn… ¿Por qué siempre tienes la culpa?–pregunto su alumno.

–No sé de qué hablas–le sonrió.

Mientras Reborn había contado la historia Kyoya se había marchado por la respuesta de Reborn. Haru, Kyoko y Hana se fueron a su día de compras o día de chicas, Ryohei se fue a su casa, Chrome se fue a comprar algunos dulces y Enma nunca había salido ya que se iba junto con su Famiglia.

Yamamoto y Gokudera fueron a dejar a Tsuna y estos se marcharon a sus respectivas casas, Tsuna comió ya que Nana se había llevado a los niños de comprar junto con Bianchi. Subió las escaleras para quedar acostado en su cama.

–Tuviste un agitado día Tsuna–Reborn se acercó para quedar a su lado.

–¿De quién crees que es la culpa?–le pregunto con sarcasmo.

–Me pregunto–le respondió de igual manera.

_*Aunque no sabía que Haru podía tener una batalla contra Onii-san… pobre Kyoko-chan tuvo que haber estado muy cansada*_

–También lo lamento por Kyoko, pero sabes Haru desde hace tiempo se acostumbró a todos–le leyó la memoria.

–¡Deja de leer mi mente!–reclamo.

–Nunca–le respondió con una sonrisa–¿Acaso no te acuerdas como era Haru antes de que te conociera?.

–… No recuerdo que haya cambiado mucho–respondió dudoso tratando de recordar cerrando lo ojos.

–Sigues siendo un Dame… Haru se ha vuelto más fuerte, Kyoko también.

–¿Kyoko-chan y Haru?–pregunto con interés.

–Así es, es todo gracias a las relaciones y lazos de la Famiglia.

–Relaciones… lazos…–empieza a pensar–Pero… no sé qué relaciones tenemos entre Kyoko chan y yo… además de Haru.

–Todo puede cambiar Tsuna, sus relaciones pueden cambiar. Pueden pasar de ser amigos a novios o hasta los mismos enemigos–lo miro un poco serio.

–No creo que enemigos–trato de omitir la palabra ''novios''.

–Hay están los lazos que los une–Reborn se paró para salir.

Tsuna se quedó pensando un poco todo lo hablado con Reborn, cada vez que habla con él siempre lo pensando hasta en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Desde minutos hasta horas todos los integrantes o los que faltaban de la casa llegaron para poder cenar, Tsuna aun que ya había cenado se sumó a la masa.

Después de jugar, reír y dar comida por sus ''pequeños hermanos'' se fue arriba para dormir ya que no quería despertar apurado pero eso era casi inevitable aun que se acostara a las ocho de la noche en un ponto. Se puso su pijama y se quedó dormido cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

––––––––––––––––––––

**¡Terminaaadoooo! A las 9 de la noche con 24 minutos para ser exactos:3 ósea por favor XD espero que este capítulo les haya gustado un poco o arto o no… tratare de mejorar si es que es asi ;-; por cierto lo siento si hay una o más faltas de ortografías o cosas incoherentes en el fic ya que no alcance ah revisarlo, lo siento u.u lo are mañana sin faltaaaxd ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de ''Más allá del límite''! **

**~Respuesta de Reviews~**

**hitomi62: me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado:D ¡Hasta el final!**

**mary-animeangel: akshdfjkhkajshs Soy toda una loquillaaaXDD ps Tsuna es un dame e-e hay que aprovecharloxdd así es así es! Tsu-chan se arrepentirá, sigue locamente enamorado de Kyoko-san e.e ¡Siii! Pero como Kyo-tan y Muku-chan nunca participan en nada 77 y si ¡casi! Casi Haru-chan canta con su hermosa voz de ángel. ¡Enma-kun! I love you, Pues para mí que todo el mundoooo amara a Haru, vamos por todas las Famiglias! Je jeeeee pues hay dos chicos… misteriosos y muy sensuales chicos que hoy no aparecieron xdd a mi iguaaal la amo e.e. Me alegro que te haya gustado… ¡PPPSPSPSPSPPSP! Sabeeesss que graciiiias es la primera vez que alguien me hace un videoooo y además es un 2786 ! te amoo mujeeer ¡cásate conmigo! XDD si solo supiera usar el Sony vegas te respondería;-; pero aun así muuchasss graaciiiaass! Nos vemos Mary-chan muack muack.**

**Aoi Black: ¡qué bueno que lo hayas encontrado asiXD! Pues la curiosidad mato al gato 'O' pero aquí no hay problema pronto lo sabrás queridaaa muajajajaaaaa XD.**

**AgathaxB: ¡Yoomi Yoomi! Sisisi es súper boniitaaa, me gustaría hacer un cosplay de Haru-chan pero no me merezco nada a ella e-e me tendría que maquilla hacerme cositas xd aunque valdrían la pena por Haaaruuu pero… casi:c yendo al fic XDD See.. por algo es dame tsuna, también es mi AP xdd osea casi todos los tipos de anime son mi AP…¡Y EN LA REALIDAD NINGUN HOMBRE SE PARECEEE! Me matoxdd Tsuna dame dame dame dame:cc pobre Haru… me dolió cuando lo escribí estaba como ¿Lo escribo? O no.. Mejor si…o no.. aaaaa y lo escribíxdd. Aparte de Haya-chan y Enma-kun habrán más y ese chico misterioso también… Jo Jo JOOO xdd ¡aquí es el siguiente xd! Nos vemos en el otro Agatha-chan:D**

**hiyori ishida: El manga es muy bueno:DD lo se… Haru-chan –solloza– si lo seee como dijo Reborn, Tsuna casi nunca aprovecha un oportunidad… tiene que empezar a aprender e-e ¡asdfg! Haya-chan y Enma-kun ¡Buen trabajo! Nos vemos Hiyori-chan.**

––––––––––––––––––––

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews chicas, los aprecio muuuchoooo:D espero que este cap les haya gustado como siempre tratare de hacerlo mejor en el siguiente:3 ¡Sayoonaraaa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Estudiantes Transferidos

**Lo siento muuuchoooo:c pero es que en verdad tenía muchas cosas que hacer estos días y nada de nada:c no podía hacer nada, muchas pruebas, ensayos, trabajos con decimas ¡Wuuw! Hay que aprovechar, y además tareas… así que lo lamento por no pode actualizar el día domingo por eso en verdad lo sientoD: pero aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy ¡Estudiantes transferidos! ¿Quiénes serán? ¿Relaciones con la mafia? Pues vean :DD **

–––––––––––––––––––

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.**

**Género: Romance ~ Comedia ~ Drama ~ Suspenso.**

**Advertencias: ¡CONTIENE SPOILER DEL MANGA! PARTICIPACION DE PERSONAJES QUE NO SE ENCUENTRAN EN EL ANIME.**

**Aclaraciones:**_***Pensamientos***_

–**Dialogo–**

**~Cambio de lugar~ Ejemplo: De Namimori ah Italia.**

**Flash Back****:****Recordar un suceso de corta duración**

**Fin Flash Back****:****Fin del recuerdo**

––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Capítulo 4:**

**Estudiantes Transferidos. **

––––––––––––––––––––––––

–Reborn-san ¿El Juudaime todavía no está listo?–pregunto Gokudera que se encontraba a la salida de la casa de los Sawada junto con Yamamoto a su lado.

–Tsuna salió temprano–le informo.

–Es raro de Tsuna–opino la lluvia.

–No es nada raro, lo desperté temprano hoy–justifica el bebé.

–Pero Reborn-san… el Juudaime siempre dice que lo despierta tarde.

–Ya hable, ahora lárguense–Reborn convirtió rápidamente a Leon en su pistola para apuntarlos escondiendo su mirada bajo su fedora.

–S-si–dijeron los dos al unísono tragando en seco y caminando a la escuela sin su jefe.

**.**

**.**

**Habitación de Tsuna**

**.**

**.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi tiene una vida llena de amistades, felicidad y… mafia, pero aparte de eso aunque la mafia sea mala, asesina y cruda el posee una Famiglia que es imposible ver eso, Vongola Family. Pero Tsuna ni nadie de su Famiglia puede evitar ver cosas no deseadas porque esa fue la vida que todos ellos eligieron, juntos.

El castaño estaba como todos los días de su linda y hermosa vida durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, día martes y tenía una larga jornada, odiaba los martes y los lunes y todos los días que les tocaba clases pero podía ver a sus amigos, en eso no tenía problema.

–¡Tsuna!–grito Reborn dándole una patada en la cabeza para que este despertara a su método.

–¡Deja tu espartanismo!–le reclamo este al momento de despertarse sobando el chichón que acostumbraba salir por las mañanas.

–¿Acaso sabes qué hora es?–le pregunto su tutor.

–No se…–se sobaba aquel chichón.

–Solo tienes tres minutos ¿Podrás lograrlo?–el pelinegro apunto el reloj de Tsuna haciendo que este se sorprendiera.

–¡¿Por qué no me despertaron antes?!–grito este con desesperación–Es imposible que haga todo en tres minutos… ¡Y el tiempo sigue corriendo!–se desesperó agarrándose sus cabellos castaños alborotados.

–Hazlo con tu última voluntad–el ex arcobaleno convierte a Leon en una arma que contenía la bala de la última voluntad, este jalo el gatillo haciendo que la bala le diera a Tsuna en su frente.

Tsuna cayo lentamente al suelo cerrando sus ojos y a los segundos después despertar con la llama de la última voluntad en su frente.

–¡REBORN!–grito levantándose y a la vez sus ropas se rompieron dejándolo solo en sus calzoncillos de corazones–¡LLEGARE A TIEMPO A LA ESCUELA CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!.

–Así se habla–dijo Reborn soplando la punta de la pistola como todo un Hitman.

Tsuna bajo las escaleras en una rapidez superando a Usain Bolt y corriendo a su vez recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza de su madre a l ver que su lindo hijo romper la puerta.

–Tal vez sea la adolescencia…–pensó Nana poniéndose su dedo índice en la boca.

–No creo que sea eso–le corrigió Bianchi que estaba a su lado lavando los platos.

Tsuna al romper la puerta de su casa salió corriendo gritando como un loco hasta recorrer todo el típico camino a la escuela en una bonita ropa interior, chocando con más de diez personas o diciéndoles ''Apártense'' con furia para llegar a tiempo. Algunos ya estaban entrando a la escuela y otros decían que era como un ''déjà vu'' recordando cuando este se le confeso a Sasagawa Kyoko a plena entrada de la escuela.

Tsuna entro corriendo siendo perseguido por algunos del comité disciplinario por andar en ropa interior pero este los perdió con su súper velocidad, en los pasillos su llama se agotó esfumándose y viendo a sus amigos.

–¡Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!–grito este alegre de verlos.

–¡Juudaime/Tsuna!–gritaron ellos dándose la vuelta al mismo tiempo para ver a Sawada en ropa interior.

–J-Juudiame… ¿Qué les paso?–un mínimo sonrojo paso por las mejillas de Gokudera.

–Jaja, que linda ropa interior–sonrió el pelinegro.

–¡No es gracioso!–le reprocho el castaño–Es Reborn…–se lamentó.

–Pero Reborn-san nos dijo que usted había salido temprano–dudo el oji esmeralda.

–¡Eso nunca paso! Reborn me despertó unos minutos antes–lloro internamente.

–Al parecer el pequeñín nos engañó–comento Yamamoto.

–No deben creerle a Reborn–murmuro el pequeño de Tsuna.

–Por cierto, Tsuna. Es mejor que te vistas.

–¡Verdad!–se alarmo este.

Gokudera, Yamamoto y Tsuna fueron a la enfermería para preguntarle al si tenía cambio de ropa para hombres pero como este no los atendía menos tendría ropa de hombre y preguntarle a Hibari no era una buena idea, por la suerte del mundo Tsuna tenía cambio de ropa en los vestidores así que la uso y paso desapercibido después de eso pero antes… no.

Caminaron hasta llegar al salón y habían pasado unos quince minutos, entraron y se toparon con todas las miradas del salón.

–Llegan tarde.

–Lo lamentos sensei–rasco su nuca el oji pardo.

–Adelante–les dio el paso

Tsuna miro al instante a su clase que lo miraban con caras divertidas y de risa, todos lo habían visto y si alguien llego temprano igualmente se enteraría, que vergüenza para él. _*Kyoko-chan también debe estar enterada* _Suspiro con tristeza.

Los tres chicos seguían todavía en la puerta y no se habían dado cuenta de dos chicos parados al frente de la clase, fueron a tomar asiento. Tsuna al llegar a su banco se volteo para ver a Enma quien estaba viendo atentamente a los chicos.

–¿Enma?–pregunto el castaño con duda.

–Ah, Tsuna-kun llegas tarde–le dio una sonrisa.

–Jaja, si… por cierto ¿Ellos?–pregunto el castaño dándole una mirada a los nuevos.

–Son nuevos estudiantes al pare...

–Bueno, como les estaba diciendo hoy tenemos a estudiantes transferidos–apunto a dos chicos de la misma estatura–Pueden presentarse.

–Mi nombre Iwasa Shin, un gusto–se presentó un alegre rubio con hermosos ojos zafiro cautivando la mirada de las chicas teniendo un parecido con Len Kagamine de Vocaloid pero este más alto y de pelo corto.

–Aizawa Kuro–dijo en seco el chico de cabellos azabache con una gorra negra de su poleron impidiendo ver sus ojos.

–Bueno… Iwasa-kun viene de América, su padre es japonés y su madre estadounidense y se quedaron viviendo en EEUU–empezó a ver la información de los chicos–Y por último Aizawa-san viene de… Italia… al igual que Gokudera-kun–el profesor busco los ojos del peli plateado para darle una sonrisa mientras este bufo mirando al encapuchado.

–¡¿Italia?!–murmuro Tsuna asustado, además de que aquel chico le daba mala espina venia de Italia e Italia no era nada bueno para el relacionado con la mafia.

–Italia…–murmuro también el pelirrojo.

–Iwasa-kun te puedes sentar atrás de Sasagawa-san y Aizawaka-kun adelante de Sawada–apunto los lugares de los nombrados.

–¡Si profesor!–respondió alegremente el muchacho rubio deleitando con cada paso a las chicas y enojando a los chicos mientras el de cabellos azabache iba a su lugar sin decir nada.

_*Me pregunto si tengo que hablarle* _pensaba el castaño con nerviosismo de hablarle o no hablarle al chico adelante suyo, el oji rojo le toco el hombro al oji avellana para que este se volteara.

–Es mejor no hablarle Tsuna-kun, tengo un mal presentimiento–le murmuro Enma.

–P-pero de alguna forma… igual ciento que terminare hablándole–le sonrió Tsuna.

–No cambias Tsuna-kun–suspiro con una sonrisa el chico recibiendo otra por parte de su amigo.

Al ya presentar a dos chicos completamente desconocidos para los Vongola y por uno sospechoso el primer periodo de clases termino para poder ir al descanso.

–Hii–chillo un poco Tsuna al notar que el chico llamada Kuro se levantó al instante y salió del aula dejando a todos con un poco de miedo.

–Ese chico da un poco de miedo–rio bajo Yamamoto acercándose con Gokudera.

–Es verdad–comento Enma–Adiós chicos, iré con mi Famiglia–se despidió el pelirrojo yendo junto con Shitt-P donde los demás Shimon.

–Nosotros también deberíamos irnos Juudaime–recomendó Hayato.

–Es verdad–le sonrió el chico.

Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera no paraban de escuchar los murmuros y gritos de las chicas ''Un chico jodidamente sensual llego al aula 2-A'' ''¡Es de América!'' ''¡Es rubio y de ojos azules!''.

–Ese chico nuevo… causando alborotos–gruño Gokudera.

–Maa, maa, seguro que no es su intención–calmo la lluvia.

–Ché, si claro.

–¡Tsuna-kun!–al instante el castaño giro con una sonrisa al saber de quién era esa voz, Kyoko se acercó a los chicos junto con Hana y Chrome a su lado quien había estado desaparecida por un rato por culpa de su actual novio.

–Kyoko-chan–le sonrió el chico.

–El chico nuevo sí que están haciendo escandalo–comento Hana.

–Si… deben ser muy extravagante–comento con timidez la peli morada ya que no estaba en el primero periodo.

–Me gusta su estilo–sonrió con inocencia la oji miel sacando una lágrima imaginaria por parte de Tsuna.

_*¡Noooo!* A Kyoko-chan no le puede gustar él… no… no… ¡Absolutamente no!* _Se desesperó el oji avellana internamente sacándose los pelos de los nervios si solo eso fuera posible, Tsuna inconscientemente estaba caminando hacia atrás cuando choco y retrocedió para ver con quien había chocado.

–Oohh, pero si eres el chico de ropa interior de esta mañana–le sonrió Shin apuntando y recordando que había visto a un muchacho en ropa interior corriendo como furia.

_*¡¿Desde cuando se hizo tan popular?! ¡Espera! … ¡¿Chico de ropa interior?! ¿Acaso el me vio en la mañana? ¡Nooo!* _Pensaba mentalmente el castaño.

–¿Conoces a Dame-Tsuna?–le pregunto una de las chicas que estaban alrededor de él.

–¿Dame Tsuna? Pues si… esta en mi clase.

_*No… tú estás en mi clase*_ Le corrigió mentalmente

–Ahamm–dijeron ellas.

–Ooh, ustedes también están en mi clase–sonrió para ver a los demás y fijar su mirada en las chicas–A ti no te había visto–acerco su mirada a Chrome.

–E-es mejor que te alejes, Chrome tiene novio–le informo el castaño.

–Ahh, ya veo que lastima–suspiro para ver como Chrome retrocedía con timidez sacando una sonrisa coqueta por parte del rubio–¿Qué hay de ti?–esta vez se acercó a Hana.

–Odio a los hombres–le pego en la frente para mirarlo con desprecio.

_*¡Así se hace Kurokawa-san!* _Le animaba Tsuna.

–Nuevamente… que lastima–ahora fijo su mirada a la peli naranja–Y tú… ¿También tienes novio?–pregunto mirándola con una chispa de perversión.

–No, pero tiene un hermano que va en tercer año–Tsuna se puso en medio de los dos para mirarlo con furia.

–Vaya… y eran las más bonitas del aula… perdí–murmuro al final para luego mirar a las otras chicas que estaban con el–¿Nos vamos?–les sonrió para que estas asintieran y se fueran junto con él.

–Maldito casanovas–maldecía la tormenta.

–Ma, ma… ma…–Yamamoto trataba de hacerlo calmar pero el igual estaba molesto.

–¿Están bien?–pregunto el castaño.

–Si–respondieron las chicas.

Las clases siempre pasan rápidas pero para los estudiantes no, ahora los Vongola miraban con cierto odio al joven de ojos zafiros, hasta los Shimon ya que también empezó a coquetear con las chicas de su Famiglia. Había llegado un play boy a Namimori y a la clase de Tsuna trayendo problemas para este no solo por parte de las chicas del aula.

Ahora los chicos se encontraban almorzando tranquilamente en la azotea, su lugar reservado, Chrome se había ido a comprar algunas bebidas.

–Tienen que tener cuidado al extremo–les recomendó Ryohei comiendo su almuerzo.

–Si…–suspiro Kyoko.

–Espero que Hibari no deje pasar a un play boy en Namimori–pensó el peli plateado.

–Es Hibari-san después de todo–dijo Tsuna–Estoy seguro que…

–¡Bossu!–Chrome abrió la puerta de la azotea rápidamente mientras jadeaba.

–¡Chrome! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!–se alarmo el castaño.

–E-el guardián de… la nube y y el chico r-rubio–trataba de explicar.

–¡¿Hibari/Hibari-san?!–dijeron todos al unísono para mirarse entre todos y bajar junto con Chrome.

En los pasillos de la escuela se encontraba el ahora número uno de todo Namimori el sensual y sexy y además play boy… Iwasa Shin. Por otro lado se encontraba el guardián de la nube de los Vongola también sexy por parte de la mayoría de las chicas de Namimori y peligroso por parte de los chicos, el presidente del comité disciplinario… Hibari Kyoya.

–No es para tanto señor disciplinario.

–No actúes de acuerdo a tus reglas en mi territorio–le advirtió Hibari.

Todos estaban rodeando en un centro al rubia y al azabache, los Vongola llegaron en este momento y al parecer por los murmullos se descifra que Shin estaba en los pasillos de la escuela comiéndose a besos a una chica plenamente libre como si estuvieran en un hotel y eso ya había pasado en los otros recesos, recién llegado y es todo un jugador.

Hibari lo había notado con anterioridad y le había advertido con las miradas pero esta vez no la iba a dejar pasar por ende se acercó a este con sus tonfas para darle una lección como a todos.

–S-solo fue una vez–contesto el rubio.

–Cuatro veces–le corrigió.

–Está bien, está bien Hi-ba-ri-sa-ma–dijo lo último en un tono burlón haciendo enfadar a Hibari pero no podía golpearlo por ''nada'' según los estudiantes y además ya notaba las miradas de las chicas y el como presidente no podía mantener un mal perfil.

–Última vez–le amenazado con la mirada nuevamente para marcharse.

Los chicos se empezaron a alejar decepcionados porque Hibari no le dio la paliza que se merecía pero las chicas se acercaron preocupadas.

–¿Se encuentra bien Shin-sama?–preguntaron algunas.

–Si estoy bien, perdón por preocuparlas–les mando una sonrisa típica de un play boy.

Los Vongola se quedaron mirando y después de algunos suspiros y gruñidos se marcharon para el aula que había sonado cuando Hibari se fue, las clases pasaron lentas ya que eran las últimas, como siempre el chico sin todavía conocer sus ojos, Kuro, se levantó rápidamente para largarse del aula dejando asustados a los chicos.

–Vamos Juudaime.

–Si–asintió para darle una sonrisa a todos y salir del aula.

**.**

**.**

**En las Calles de Namimori**

**.**

**.**

–¡Hahi! Se me hace tarde.

Haru se encontraba corriendo, se hacía tarde para ir a un trabajo de medio tiempo que encontró, era un restaurante, un conocido ''Maid Café''. Escogió uno lejos de Midori y Nami Chuu, no quería que Tsuna y los demás se enteraran del trabajo que tenían ya que le daba vergüenza y una prestigiosa estudiante de Midori no podía estar en un lugar como ese.

Haru necesitaba dinero como cualquier chica de secundaria que quiere comprar sus cosas o solamente ahorrar dinero para algunas urgencias que podrían surgir en el futuro.

–Bien, solo diez minutos más–sonrió con victoria para ver la hora, estaba bien en la hora así que empezó a disminuir la velocidad de sus piernas–Espero que ah Haru no se le haya quedado nada–pensó en voz alta para mirar su bolso mientras caminaba ya que salió con rapidez.

–Hoy no podre enseñarle a Tsuna-san–se lamentaba internamente–Pero todo es por una buena causa, ¡Haru fighting desu~!.

La castaña no miraba al frente y por ende como mayoritariamente pasa choco con alguien haciendo que sus hombros se tocaran y el bolso de Haru cayera.

–Lo siento–pidió perdón ella sin mirar al sujeto para agacharse y recoger sus cosas.

–No, yo lo siento–la voz era grabe, tendría que ser de un hombre, este bajo para también ayudarla a recoger sus cosas ya que por parte era su culpa.

–Gracias–a mitad de terminar de recoger todo Haru lo miro con una sonrisa notando unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes, este también la miro así que sus miradas chocaron–Que lindos ojos–murmuro Haru.

–G-gracias–se sonrojo un poco el chico terminando de recoger las cosas.

–Ahh, Haru lo siento–se disculpó parándose al mismo ritmo que él, pensaba que lo que había dicho estaba mal por la desviación de mirada del oji verde.

–N-no… es solo… nada–se puso nervioso provocando una cierta risita por parte de la castaña.

–Me llamo Miura Haru–le sonrió cálidamente.

–Aizawa Kuro–respondió este.

–Tienes el mismo uniforme que Tsuna-san y los demás ¿Estudiante nuevo?–pregunto con interés mirando que tenía puesto el uniforme de Nami Chu.

–S-si…–susurro.

–Gracias por ayudar a Haru a recoger sus cosas Aizawa-san–agradeció la castaña mirando nuevamente la hora–¡Solo cinco minutos!–pego un gritillo–¡Nos vemos!–se despidió para salir corriendo nuevamente.

–Que chica más rara–la quedo mirando para darse la vuelta–Y además habla en tercera persona–pensó en voz alta.

Kuro iba a dar un paso más pero noto que a la castaña se le había quedado unos adornos para celular, era un pequeño león, la letra ''T'' y unos números ''2786''.

–Miura… Haru–sonrió para recoger aquello–Ella es–apretó con fuerza aquellos adornos.

**.**

**.**

**Afueras de Nami Chu**

**.**

**.**

–¿Tú amiga no vendrá a buscarte?–pregunto Ryohei.

–Hablas de Haru-chan… no al parecer dijo que hoy estaba ocupada–trataba de recordar la oji miel.

–Mmm, ya veo al extremo–contesto este.

–B-bueno, nos vemos–se despidió Chrome.

–¿Mukuro?–pregunto con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

–Si–asintió un poco avergonzada la chica.

–Suerte–le animo Yamamoto.

–Sí, gracias–levanto su mano para despedirse y salir.

–Yo también me voy Sawada–le informo Ryohei–Tengo clases de boxeo.

–Es verdad, Onii-san es el capitán de club de boxeo–recordó el castaño.

–Adiós sempai/Onii-san/Onii-chan–se despidieron algunos.

–Ya que la cabeza de césped se fue ¿Nos vamos Juudaime?–dijo alegremente.

–Si.

–Nosotras también nos vamos, iré a casa de Hana–se despidió la oji miel.

–Y-ya veo, adiós Kyoko-chan–respondió con cierta depresión por no irse con ella.

Al fin como siempre terminaron Yamamoto, Tsuna y Gokudera, era como un trio inseparable de amigos aun que el oji esmeralda le era imposible admitirlo.

Recorrieron el típico camino de la escuela hasta la casa de Tsuna hablando de cosas divertidas, algunas peleas por la lluvia y la tormenta pero algo que el cielo pueda resolver con dificultad.

Al llegar a la casa del castaño, Yamamoto y Gokudera se despidieron. Tsuna entro encontrándose con Nana, Bianchi había salido de compras junto con los niños y prefirió descansar un rato, muchos rankings.

Subió las escaleras para dejar todas sus cosas y tirarse a la cama.

–Llegaste Tsuna–apareció Reborn que estaba en la ventana admirando el cielo–Luces cansado.

–Es porque lo estoy–le respondió.

–¿Cosas nuevas?–se interesó el pequeño.

–Estudiantes transferidos–tomo asiento en su cama.

–Vaya… ¿Y de quienes se tratan?.

–Iwasa Shin… es un play boy–gruño entre dientes recordando aquella escena con Kyoko.

–Parece que no te agrada–lo provoco.

–N-no es eso… es solo que… con Kyoko-chan…–se avergonzó el castaño.

–¿Y el otro?–el interés de Reborn proceso

Al recordar al otro chico a Tsuna le dio un escalofrió por la espalda.

–A-Aizawa Kuro… da miedo–trago un poco de saliva.

–Mmm, me dio curiosidad.

_*Eso no es bueno* _pensó Tsuna.

–Por cierto…–trato de cambiar el tema–¿Dónde esta Haru?.

–Ah, cierto, Haru no pudo venir hoy dijo que hoy estaba ocupada–dijo Reborn.

–Ahora que lo pienso en la salida Kyoko-chan dijo lo mismo…–recordó.

–Quien sabe que planes tenia…–sonrió el pelinegro–Tal vez se consiguió un novio.

–¡¿Qué?!.

–Haru es muy bonita, no deberías sorprenderte Tsuna–embosco una gran sonrisa.

–P-pero es Haru…–a Tsuna se le vino a la mente todas aquellas veces en donde Haru le declaraba su amor eterno.

_*S-se supone que ella me quiere…*_

–No estés tan seguro dame-Tsuna–le dijo el ex arcobaleno que se puso al frente de el haciendo que este saltara de la sorpresa.

–¡No leas mi mente!–le reclamo.

–Si tanto te agobia la respuesta ¿Por qué no le preguntas?.

Tsuna se quedó callado un momento en proceso ¿Haru en verdad tendrá un novio? Para el es una amiga en la que se puede contar, extrovertida y alegre además se dio el tiempo de ayudarlo en la escuela.

Reborn lo quedo mirando y una sonrisa salió de sus labios mientras su fedora escondía sus ojos ónix, salió de la puerta pero Tsuna no se dio cuenta.

**.**

**.**

**Restaurante Maid Café**

**.**

**.**

–¡Miura-san! Aquí está la orden–grito una voz femenina que se encontraba en una cocina.

–¡Sí!–respondió Haru.

Miura Haru consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante Maid Café, se sentía como Misaki de Kaichou wa Maid-sama ya que la Miura ve anime. Haru lucía un agradable traje de Maid que le llegaba por sobre la rodilla, solo unos tres dedos.

–Aquí está su orden ama–se inclinó para entregar la orden a unas dos chicas.

–Gracias, para ser Maid eres muy joven.

–No es nada–sonrió la Miura.

–Que linda–dijo la otra chica.

–Gracias, ama–termino de decir para luego marcharse–Con su permiso.

El café no estaba tan lleno, ya que estaba anocheciendo y la mayoría de las personas iban a restaurantes más lujosos y esas cosas. Los que venían en la noche era para matar el tiempo, estar a solas, disfrutar de un Maid café o simplemente vienen chicos con corazones rotos.

A Haru no le disgustaba esta clase de trabajo, las personas que la acompañaban eran chicas muy amables, para ser la primera vez de Haru trabajando no era para nada mal, aunque se tuvo que acostumbrar.

–Estoy agotada–se quejó una peli blanca de ojos violeta.

–Buen trabajo Mizuki-san–la felicito la castaña.

–Jaja, que linda eres Haru-chan, solo aguanta un poco más también debes estar cansada–sonrió ella apretando las mejillas de Haru.

–Haru se esforzara–trato de modular.

El timbre de la puerta sonó anunciando que venía un nuevo cliente, Haru aprovecho ese momento para salir de las garras de la chica de dieciséis años, Mizuki.

El chico que había entrado tomo asiento en una mesa alejada de la puerta agarrando el menú.

–Bienvenido amo ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?–se inclinó Haru.

–Hola~ me gustaría un capuchino de vainilla si no es mucho pedir, Maid-chan–sonrió juguetonamente un chico particularmente… rubio.

–Enseguida–sonrió Haru mirándole aquellos ojos zafiro.

La chica se acercó a la cocina para decir el capuchino.

–Nee, nee Haru-chan ¿No crees que guapo?–se acercó Mizuki interesada.

–Haru lo encuentra normal–contesto la chica poniendo la orden del rubio en la bandeja.

–Sí que eres aburrida Haru-chan–bufo la oji violeta.

–Pues Haru solo tiene ojos para Tsuna-san–sonrió ella con un ligero sonrojo–¿Mizuki-san prefiere entregar la orden?–pregunto la chica.

–¡¿Enserio?! ¡Haru-chan eres la mejor!–se alegró la peli blanca para coger aquella bandeja e ir hacia donde estaba el chico–Aquí está su orden amo, espero que lo disfrute.

–Vaya, vaya otra Maid-chan ¿Cómo te llamas?–empezó a ligar.

–E-eso–en esos momentos la chica se puso nerviosa, siempre venían chicos así tratando de acosar a las Maids.

–¿Tienes novio? ¿Eres soltera ¿Qué edad tienes?–la intrigo.

–C-con su p-permiso–se asustó.

–Si quieres podemos salir–el rubio se paró para agarrar la muñeca de la oji violeta provocando un pequeño chillido.

–¡Basta!–Haru no soporto la escena presenciada y se adelantó para romper esa unión forzada entre el rubio y la peli blanca–Amo, si eso es todo lo que desea puede retirarse–mostro su cara fría.

–Eres la de antes, que linda ¿No será que la quieres remplazar?–le sonrió con picardía.

A Haru le salieron venas en toda su cara palpitando, normalmente la chica nunca mostraba su lado agresivo o tal vez lo hacía pero lo sabía manejar, siempre alegre y todo pero ahora no. Tomo el capuchino que su amiga había dejado en la mesa, lo tomo y derramó en toda la cabeza del muchacho.

–Haru no soporta a los Play Boys–le informo.

–H-Haru-chan…

–Vaya… vaya–el chico escondió su mirada entre sus rubios cabellos–Que valentía tienes ''H-A-R-U''–al parecer el tipo se enojó.

–No pronuncies el nombre de Haru con tanta confianza–le reprocho la castaña.

–Es la primera vez que una chica me hace esto–lanzo una mirada de enfado–Las pagaras querida Maid–declaro para marcharse de la tienda.

–Haru odia a los mujeriegos–le lanzo una mirada para cuando el chico se fue–¿Mizuki-san?–volteo la mirada.

–¡Haru-chan!–la abrazo con fuerza–Que valiente eres, me gustas mucho–se apegó a ella.

–Me alegro que este bien–sonrió la menor.

–Al ser las únicas aquí… en verdad es todo un alivio–suspiro ella.

–No hay de qué preocuparse ¡Haru está aquí!.

–Lo sé–sonrió con dulzura.

Después de aquel accidente en el trabajo de Haru ella se marchó para su casa, mañana tenia libre para poder enseñarle a Tsuna, por eso camino a casa estaba más que contenta olvidando a aquel Play boy.

–––––––––––––––––––

**Lo lamento nuevamente pero espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de hoy enserio desde antemano les digo que en verdad no se si seré media ''responsable'' en cumplir con mis actualizaciones los domingos porque después de esto me di cuenta que no puedo hacer todo a la vez:ccc me gustaría tener mil de todo xdd así eso les digo pero tratare ¡enserio! Espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente perdón.**

**Respuestas de Reviews**

**hitomi62: ¡Hola! Me alegroo que te haya gustado y si la acción vendrá pronto pero primero hay que establecer la conexión entre los nuevos personajes OC, pero no te preocupes, acción y tensión habráXD y… en verdad ¡LO SIENTOOOO! Lo lamento;-; por demorarme y no actualizar el día domingo pero el próximo lo are, tratare :c, ¡Gracias por tu Review! Nos vemos:D.**

**mary-animeangel: ¡Pues fue hermoso nenaaxd! Bueno si la verdad es que el cap anterior era como más alegre y si divertido siixd sisisi ahora como se pueden ver como son, son dos polos opuestos un chico so sensual con uno ocultando su apariencia. Yo también pienso lo mismo hay que adaptar el fic a como es en verdad la historia de KHR! Ya que Tsuna ama a Kyoko ;-; ¡Go, Haru Go! Sisisi XDDD ni yo sabía cómo no se rompían los cráneos xdd ¡Aquí está el cap! Lamento por demorarme :ccc pero espero que este te gusteee, adiós:D.**

**hiyori ishida: Humm Humm… xdd más a Haru O: asdfg si la competencia fue de locooooss xd yo lo aria pero si estuviera como en césped así ¡PERO NOO EN PLENA CALLEE! XDD tendría que ser inmortal y no tener dolor para hacerlo xdd quee bueno que te gustee, bueno perdón por mi atraso en verdad no era mi intención pero como sabes… clases;-; te matanxd haay me haces shorar diciéndome esa cosita linda:'3 tú igual eres la mejooorr ailoviiu.**

**ro-chan: Geniaal que te gustee;DD bueno buenooo aquí está el cap 4 :D y aquí te puedes armar como ideas de lo que puede pasar joom joom. La canción se llama '' Maji Love 200% '' es el ending de '' Uta no princes-sama maji love 2000% '' es buena la canción xd cantada por STARISH :DD ve el anime, es bueno:DD ¡Gracias! En verdad me esforzareee a ti igual si tienes planes o pruebas y esas cosas, adiós.**

**Natsumi: asfgjhgfd ¡¿Por qué te amo?! AsdfghXDDD jojojojjooj a mi igual me pasa con unos fics que estoy soo metida pero todavía no están finalizado y es como ¡NOOOO! Y tiro todo a la mierda xdd pero aquí tienes más solo que hay que esperar más :x –muack– Porque tsu-chan es muy dame-tsuna y aunque Reborn lo entreno muy bien… el amor Tsu-chan… Reborn tiene que entrenarlo para que aprenda del amooor que Haru le tiene. Osheeaa por favor Haru tiene todo el derecho pero no puedo simplemente poner ''Y Tsuna le deposita un suave y gentil beso a Haru'' … si puedooo pero no deboooxdd eso me mata porque tiene que estar a corde a la histori … tiene que ser ''coherente'' ya que todavía falta para que Tsuna se dé cuenta de su amor por Haruxdd**

––––––––––––––––––––

**Muchas gracias por sus hermosisisisisisimos reviews y nuevamente perdón por el atraso :cc pero es que la realidad… maldita realidad e-e me mata cada día xdd en verdad, bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y adiós ¡Nos vemos!.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews? **


	6. Descuido

**¡Hola chicas hermosas preciosas, bien cachondas! Okey._. Me pase… lo siento mucho… omitan todo… partimos de nuevo mejor e.e ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Pruebas, algo parecido? Si es así, pues anímense todo terminara… todo el sufrimiento pasara u.u me meto eso en la cabeza porque tengo hartas pruebas… mierda :c cambiando de tema xd ¡Aquí el capítulo cinco! Léanlo Right Now XD nos leemos abajo ¡Disfrútenlo!**

–––––––––––––––––––

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Es propiedad de Akira Amano.**

**Género: Romance ~ Comedia ~ Drama ~ Suspenso.**

**Advertencias: ¡CONTIENE SPOILER DEL MANGA! PARTICIPACION DE PERSONAJES QUE NO SE ENCUENTRAN EN EL ANIME.**

**Aclaraciones:**_***Pensamientos***_

–**Dialogo–**

**~Cambio de lugar~ Ejemplo: De Namimori ah Italia.**

**Flash Back****:****Recordar un suceso de corta duración**

**Fin Flash Back****:****Fin del recuerdo**

––––––––––––––––––––––––

**Capítulo 5:**

**Descuido. **

––––––––––––––––––––––––

Después de aquel accidente en el trabajo de Haru ella se marchó para su casa, mañana tenia libre para poder enseñarle a Tsuna, por eso camino a casa estaba más que contenta olvidando a aquel Play boy.

**.**

**.**

**Al día siguiente**

**.**

**.**

Haru había dormido cómodamente en su cama, esperando el día en que le enseñara a Tsuna ya que las horas y días se hacían eternas. El despertador sonó y la Miura se levantó con algo de sueño pero con una sonrisa, apago el despertador y se levantó de su cama para abrir las cortinas de su habitación.

El sol ilumino su cara para hablarle al cielo.

–¡Que hermoso día desu~!–sonríe para ver como los pajaritos revoloteaban en el cercano árbol de la ventana de Haru.

La chica estaba acostumbrada a ver cualquier tipo de pájaros ya que siempre se acumulaban por alguna razón en su árbol pero nunca había visto a un pajarito amarillo estar en el árbol el cual se acercó a la ventana de la castaña.

–¡Hahi! Hibird…–se acercó para ver como el pajarito se apoyaba en su hombro sin hablar o cantar con su voz haciendo que la Miura sonriera y pusiera al pajarito en la ventana para que ella se pudiera cambiar.

La Miura conocía a Hibird, era el ave del prefecto, ya que ella misma le había puesto el nombre ''Hibird*'' pero la pequeña de la familia Miura nunca había visto al pequeño canario dar vueltas por su hogar, solo se encontraban algunas veces y este iba de inmediato al lado de su dueño, Hibari.

Haru fue a tomar un rápido baño para refrescarse un rato, todos los días de la semana en que ella se despertara temprano sus padres se iban al trabajo pero su madre o padre siempre le dejaban su desayuno listo.

La oji chocolate salió de la ducha con una corta toalla cubriendo su cuerpo con sus cabellos mojados, fue al armario para sacar su uniforme y en el transcurso se secó su cabello, se vistió y fue a tomar desayuno teniendo al pajarito en su cabeza.

Cuando Haru termino de tomar desayuno salió para prender viaje a la Secundaria Midori.

–Haru está bien en la hora–miro su reloj de mano para seguir caminando con Hibird en su cabeza –¿Hibird acompañara a Haru hasta la escuela?–pregunto la castaña recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del canario.

Por un momento Haru estaba feliz, siempre pasaban tiempo a solas por unos minutos sin que el prefecto supiera de la conexión entre su preciado pajarito amarillo y la amiga del herbívoro, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Haru estaba animadamente hablando con su compañero hasta que escucho la voz de un castaño.

–¿Tsuna-san?–se dio la vuelta al instante pero no vio ningún rastro del nombrado–¿Tal vez sea la imaginación de Haru?–se preguntó en voz alta para mirar atrás por última vez y seguir caminado hasta Midori.

La Miura del largo recorrido y sin tener éxito en encontrarse con unos de sus amigos de Nami Chu, llego hasta su escuela donde no se permitían animales, Midori era muy estricta.

–Hibird, Haru lo lamenta–se entristeció la castaña por dejar al ave pero no recibió respuestas por parte del canario–¿Hibird?.

El pajarito amarillo de la cabeza de Haru aleteo para llegar hasta su bolso, bajar el cierre con cuidado con su pequeño pico y entrar en un cómodo espacio que había sobrado del bolso de Haru.

–¿Estás seguro?–pregunto la Miura dudosa de la idea del hábil pájaro amarillo.

–Hibari–fue la respuesta, en traducción un ''Si''.

Haru sonrió nuevamente para dejar abierto una parte de su bolso y entrar a clases. Hibird no quería marcharse y eso ella lo encontraba un poco extraño pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.

**.**

**.**

**Casa de los Sawada**

**.**

**.**

Un castaño de ojos avellana dormía en su cama descansado del agotador día de ayer y dejar los pensamientos aun lado estando en los brazos de Morfeo pero como siempre, lo bueno nunca dura para siempre.

–Abre los ojos dame-Tsuna–sí, como siempre Reborn se daba el esfuerzo de levantarlo a patadas, con bombas o martillazos logrando obviamente que este despertara al instante.

–¡Ittaa!–se quejó este cayendo cabeza al suelo de su cama.

–No seas tan patético–le dijo este para guardar todo tipo de arma por si no se levantaba.

–¿No podrías ser más amable?–le pregunto inconscientemente poniéndose en posición india.

–Acaso…–Reborn escondió sus ojos bajo su fedora mostrando una temida figura–¿Dijiste algo dame-Tsuna?–le pregunto con una voz aterradora.

–¡Hiee! N-n-nada–le respondió con miedo poniendo sus manos en defensa.

–Bien–volvió a la normalidad–Mamá dijo que el desayuno estaba listo, no demores–sonrió para abrir la puerta y sentir como bajaba las escaleras.

–Un día se me romperá la cabeza–pensaba con horror el oji avellana recordando todas las veces donde Reborn lo despertaba sádicamente con sus métodos.

Dejando los malos recuerdos de la mañana, no estaba atrasado ni nada algo que para el era el mismo milagro estar a la hora. Se había bañado la noche anterior así que bañarse ahora para él era lo mismo.

Tomo la ropa que Nana le había dejado colgada, su uniforme limpio y sin arrugas, se lo coloco junto con los zapatos y agarro su bolso para bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con su familia.

–Buenos días Tsu-kun.

–Bueno días mamá–le respondió con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la mesa–Buenos días–saludo en general.

–Buenos días–respondieron Bianchi, I-pin y Fuuta. Lambo por su parte estaba viendo que comer como siempre queriendo el desayuno de la pequeña china.

–¡Lambo, no!–le corrigió la pequeña.

–¡Nyajaja deja que Lambo-san lo coma por ti!–se acercó el pequeño Bovino para con sus palillos sacar una porción de la comía de I-pin pero fue regañado por Fuuta.

La cena paso como todas, el castaño a terminar su desayuno escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta, la fue abrir sabiendo quien iba o iban a estar detrás de la puerta.

–Buenos días Juudaime–saludo su mano derecha, Gokudera.

–Yo Tsuna–también estaba su guardián de la lluvia, Yamamoto.

–Buenos días, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto–sonrió Tsuna–Esperen un poco, iré a buscar mis cosas.

Se retiró viendo como los dos asentían.

–¿Por qué siempre tienes que venir?–pregunto Gokudera entre gruñidos.

–Jaja, no seas tan malo–rio el pelinegro.

–El Juudaime no te necesita, me tiene a mi como su mano derecha.

–Es mejor cuando hay más–le dijo Yamamoto en el momento en el que iba a contestar salió Tsuna.

–¿Nos vamos Juudaime?–sonrió cambiando rotundamente sus facciones de la cara.

–Sí–respondió este abriendo la reja de la casa.

Los tres amigos a paso mediano empezaron a caminar para dirigirse hacia la escuela. En un no muy largo tiempo se encontraron con Kyoko y Ryohei.

–Buenos días Tsuna-kun, chicos–saludo la peli naranja.

–Buenos días/Yo–saludaron los dos.

–¡Buenos días al extremo Sawada!–saludo el hermano mayor de Kyoko mirando también a sus dos acompañantes de cada lado y recibiendo un desviamiento de mirada por parte del peli plateado.

El grupo de Nami Chu caminó para llegar en una de las calles donde se encuentras con su amiga, Haru quien esta vez no apareció.

–Haru-chan ya no aparece muy seguido–comento Kyoko haciendo que solo Tsuna la escuchara.

–Es verdad… me pregunto que estará haciendo–empezó a mirar el cielo.

–Es un misterio–le sonrió provocando un leve sonrojo en Tsuna.

El castaño después de eso siguió mirando las calles inconscientemente para por si solo visualizar a cierta castaña que hablaba felizmente con un pajarito amarillo que tenía en su cabeza, no pudiendo visualizarlo bien por la distancia.

–Haru…–susurro, nadie lo escucho ya que este se adelantó al paso de los demás.

Tsuna al ver a su amiga castaña atrajo un recuerdo a la mente.

**Flash Back.**

–Ahora que lo pienso en la salida Kyoko-chan dijo lo mismo…–recordó.

–Quien sabe que planes tenia…–sonrió el pelinegro–Tal vez se consiguió un novio.

–¡¿Qué?!.

–Haru es muy bonita, no deberías sorprenderte Tsuna–embosco una gran sonrisa.

–P-pero es Haru…–a Tsuna se le vino a la mente todas aquellas veces en donde Haru le declaraba su amor eterno.

_*S-se supone que ella me quiere…*_

–No estés tan seguro dame-Tsuna–le dijo el ex arcobaleno que se puso al frente de él haciendo que este saltara de la sorpresa.

–¡No leas mi mente!–le reclamo.

–Si tanto te agobia la respuesta ¿Por qué no le preguntas?.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Tsuna todavía no se había olvidado las palabras de su tutor, lo pensaba mucho pero no sabía porque tanta la importancia. Sus pasos se hicieron un poco más rápidos para inconscientemente gritar no tan fuerte el nombre de la castaña.

En el momento en que este grito se tapó la boca sonrojado y retrocediendo el paso para que ella no lo viera, con éxito logro que Haru siguiera su paso un poco dudosa.

–Por poco…–suspiro Tsuna.

–¿Sucede algo Juudaime?–se acercó Gokudera.

–No… nada–le sonrió al final para seguir caminado hasta llegar a Nami Chu.

Ryohei al caminar por los pasillos se despidió de su hermana pequeña y sus amigos ya que él iba al otro lado por ser del aula 3-A.

Los chicos entraron a clases encontrándose inmediatamente con la mirada de Hana, Chrome, Shitt-P y Enma, aunque Shitt-P en verdad estaba haciendo otras cosas ''de un UMA'' según Gokudera.

–Buenos días–saludaron los tres.

–Buenos días–respondieron algunos, otros con sonrisas.

Los chicos fueron a sus respectivos puestos y en el camino Tsuna se encontró con la desconocida mirada de Kuro haciendo a este sorprenderse un poco para después sentarse atrás de él.

Tsuna por un instante se dedicó a mirar el cielo sin fin.

–Jefe…–lo interrumpió la tímida voz de Chrome.

–¿S-sí?–despertó este de su transe.

–¿Sucede algo?–le pregunto la peli morada.

–No… nada–sonrió para no preocupar a su guardiana de la niebla.

Chrome dejo de un lado la timidez para volver a preguntarle algo pero en eso la profesora interrumpió abriendo la puerta dando a comenzar la primera clase de Japonés Moderno.

–Bueno alumnos, empezare…

–¡Siento la demora!–antes de que la profesora pudiera continuar Shin abrió repentinamente la puerta interrumpiéndola–Llegue tarde–suspiro este jadeando un poco.

–Las clases empezaron hace unos segundos… puedes pasar por ahora–le dijo la estricta profesora.

–Gracias profesora–le sonrió el rubio haciendo que la maestra soltara un leve sonrojo.

Iwasa Shin atrajo al instante la loca mirada de las chicas enamoradas, las de los chicos molestos y la de los Vongola.

_*Que popular soy*_ Sonrió para sus adentros el rubio para caminar hasta su puesto atrás de la oji miel que le prestaba atención a la profesora a comparación de las chicas a excepción de Shitt-P, Hana y Chrome.

Las clases pasaron lentamente para llegar al reseco donde todos estaban felices por terminar por lo menos una clase. Los Vongola se levantaron de sus asientos para reunirse, por su parte las chicas se fueron y Enma con Shitt-P con su respectiva familia, así que solamente se reunieron los hombres.

–Es cada día más molesto–comento Gokudera haciendo referencia al rubio.

–Es muy popular–rio Yamamoto.

–Es verdad… es como ustedes–dijo Tsuna mirando a sus dos amigos por lo populares que ambos son.

–¡¿Soy como ese Play boy Juudaime?!–pregunto asustado el peli plateado.

–No sabía que me veía así–Yamamoto se deprimió un poco.

–N-no quería decir eso–rio nerviosamente el castaño tratando de calmarlos.

Todos se fueron a sus asientos para empezar la clase de Lenguaje Moderno que paso más que rápida ya que la profesora explicaba bien y era más ''apasionada'' en las clases para expresar y enseñar todo, así que para los alumnos las horas se pasaron volando y el receso comenzó y todos los alumnos del aula se empezaron a marchar.

De repente los tres se asustaron por escuchar como alguien se paraba bruscamente, miraron al lado del castaño para ver a Kuro que no se había marchado, era como si nadie notara su presencia o el mismo la cubría.

–A-Aizawaka-san…–murmuro el castaño con un miedo.

Kuro que les estaba dando la espalda les dio una mirada, por primera vez viendo aquellos intensivos ojos verdes con los cuales los Vongola quedaron impactados por lo que transmitía aquellos ojos si se veían más a fondo.

Después de aquellos segundos en compartir miradas el pelinegro la desvió para retirarse poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su poleron y salir del Aula.

Los Vongola se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

–Eso fue raro–el primero en hablar fue el oji pardo.

–Es verdad… sentí mi cuerpo quedar paralizado–murmuró el castaño.

–Es duro admitirlo–gruño Gokudera.

Los chicos se quedaron el silencio para retirarse del aula.

Es raro que a los Vongola aquella mirada los había puesto tan nerviosos y además sentirse ''Paralizados'' según Tsuna pero aquel día anterior cuando Haru se encontró por primera vez con aquel oji verde eso no sucedió.

Aquel extraño receso había terminado y todos volvieron a sus aulas. Ahora Tsuna se sentía aún más nervioso por Kuro quien estaba delante de él pero el nerviosismo de Tsuna paso cuando las palabras ''Forme grupos con sus compañeros de atrás'' del profesor hizo que Tsuna reaccionara.

Si no mal contaba y al parecer estaba en lo cierto, Kuro tenía que formar parte con el y cuando giro su cabeza para ver a Kyoko, esta tenía que formar el grupo con Shin. Tsuna se sintió un poco celoso pero más preocupante era que aquellos ojos zafiros estuvieran con los ojos miel.

Los grupos se formaron y ahora Kuro se había dado la vuelta para poner su cuaderno y lápices en la mesa de Tsuna. _*¿Cómo establezco una conversación con el?* _Se preguntaba mentalmente el castaño sudando de los nervios.

–Si te pones nervioso nada funcionara–era la primera vez que Tsuna escuchaba la voz de Aizawaka, era tan fría pero tan cálida a la vez que no sabía de qué lado estaba.

El castaño solo asintió para ver los ejercicios.

Por otra parte Shin se dio la vuelta al igual que Kuro para quedar con la peli naranja que le dio una sonrisa.

–¿Y qué haremos Kyoko-chan?–pregunto el rubio sorprendiendo a Sasagawa.

–¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?–se puso un poco nerviosa.

–Se el nombre de todas las chicas–sonrió, típico de un casanovas.

–Ya veo–suspiro Kyoko–Hay que realizar esta actividad…–empezó a explicar logrando que el rubio le prestara atención.

Kyoko hizo la mitad de la actividad dejando al de ojos zafiros hacer la otra, los dos se mantenían callados pero no tanto ya que el rubio trataba de sacarle conversación.

–Si no me equivoco ¿Tienes un hermano?–le pregunto con interés.

–Sí, onii-chan va en tercer año, es el capitán del club de boxeo y siempre está animado–sonrió la oji miel por su hermano.

–Interesante…–volteo la mirada para toparse con un castaño que trataba de resolver los ejercicios–¿Y qué hay de el?–apunto a Tsuna haciendo que la chica sonriera de la misma forma.

–Tsuna-kun es un gran amigo–recordó el viaje al futuro–siempre te protege, puedes contar con él.

–Mmm…–murmuro–Entonces… terminemos los ejercicios–dijo este para hacer que la chica asintieran.

Por otra parte un joven pelinegro de ojos verdes sonrió haciendo que su compañero oji avellana no se diera cuenta.

–Un gran amigo… eh…–dijo en un murmuro casi inaudible provocando que nadie le escuchara.

–¡Termine!–Tsuna saco de sus pensamientos a Kuro ya que este término al fin la primera pregunta.

Kuro suspiro ya que era la tercera vez que le revisaba aquella pregunta. Los días pasan rápido al igual que las horas, minutos y segundos y así paso para la escuela Nami Chu, todo paso tan rápido que ahora estaban preparando sus cosas para marcharse.

_*Le cause muchos problemas a Aizawaka-kun* _Suspiro Tsuna recordando aquellas anteriores clases.

–¡Juudaime!–escucho al peli plateado gritar su nombre.

–¡Vamos!–esta vez dijo el peli negro recibiendo una mirada de enojo por parte de Gokudera.

–Si–asintió Tsuna para que el grupo pueda salir del aula y de Nami Chu.

**.**

**.**

**~Escuela ****Secundaria Midori**

**.**

**.**

–Al fin termino–suspiro Haru quien se encontraba al termino dada por la campana aquellas clases de química a que tanto Haru odia pero entiende a la vez.

La chica poso su mirada a Hibird quien en todo el día no quería marcharse y por ende estuvo todo el periodo de la escuela con la castaña _*Hibari-san se molestara* _Suspiraba Haru.

–¿Sucede algo Haru-chan?–pregunto una compañera de clases.

–No es nada–sonrió la chica como siempre.

Todas las chicas estaban guardando sus cosas, se asustaron al sentir que la puerta se abrió de remesón dejando ver a una oji violeta.

–¡Vámonos juntas Haru-chan!–grito Mizuki quien estaba en la misma escuela que Haru pero era un curso mayor.

–Pero hoy tengo que enseñarle a Tsuna-san.

–Ah… hablas de ese ''Tsuna-san'' que tanto te gusta–suspiro la chica cerrando los ojos y acercándose a la castaña.

Ya todas las del salón estaban acostumbradas a que ''Mizuki-sempai'' quien era popular al igual que Haru en la escuela viniera al salón.

–¡Sí! ¡Haru es la tutora de Tsuna-san!–sonrió la chica con los ojos iluminados–Por eso, Haru lo lamenta Mizuki-san–se deprimió un poco dejando a la peli plateada babeando.

–¡No te preocupes por eso Haru-chan!–la abraso con fuerza–Nee~ ¿Por qué eres tan adorable? –se separó de ella para dejarla en frente–¡¿Por qué?!–la sacudió de hombro con delicadeza–¡¿Qué hicieron tus padres cuando iban a tener se…?!-

–¡Mizuki-san!–le grito Haru avergonzada ya que toda la clase escuchaba lo de la oji violeta.

–Ups… lo siento–sonrió nerviosa–Entonces ¡Nos vemos Haru-chan!–se despidió para irse del salón haciendo que la castaña suspirara.

–Mizuki-sempai siempre esta animada–rio una amiga de Haru.

–A Haru no le molesta–sonrió como siempre.

–Es verdad, Miura-san–le devolvió la sonrisa.

Haru reviso su bolso nuevamente para ver si el pajarito amarillo estaba en buen estado y el estaba felizmente comiendo de la comida que le compro Haru más con unas mantitas que ella tenía.

La Miura salió del salón despidiéndose de sus amigas y salir a la escuela Nami Chu ya que hoy le enseñaría a Tsuna, la oji chocolate estaba más que emocionada de pasar tiempo con el menor. Haru se encontraba felizmente caminando recordando lo que noto cuando estaba arreglando su bolso ayer por la noche.

**Flash Back.**

–¡No esta!–Haru se encontraba buscando aquellos adornos que colgaban por su bolso–Haru está segura que estaban hay en la mañana–se tensó la castaña.

Sus preciados adornos que tanto le hacían recordar a Tsuna no estaban… No se acuerda cuando los tuvo que haber perdido pero haciendo memoria recordaba cuando choco con aquel pelinegro ''Kuro'' era lo que recordaba por ser un nombre corto.

–Tal vez el los tenga–pensó la castaña–Va en la misma escuela que Tsuna-san, iré a verlo–se decidió. Todo por conseguir esos adornos.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Hibird salió del bolso de Haru para ponerse en su cabellera castaña y acomodarse provocando que la castaña soltara una risita.

Haru seguía caminando por los pasillos y empezó a ver estudiantes de Nami Chu, eso significaba que ya habían salido, se supone que hoy iba a buscar a Tsuna para que ambos fueran a la casa de los Sawada, eso acordaron el primer día con Reborn.

La oji chocolate empezó a acelerar el paso pensando en Hibird quien seguramente un azabache debe estar muy enfadado o preocupado y así era. Haru vio como el presidente del comité disciplinario de Nami Chu estaba buscando por ramas y lugar donde cualquier pájaro pueda colocarse por si era su Hibird.

–¡Hibari-san!–la castaña fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Kyoya quien la miro por la llamada.

–Herbívora…

–Hibari-san busca a Hibird ¿Verdad?–pregunto con una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué?–pregunta un poco desconfiado algo que la chica noto.

–Haru tiene a Hibird–poso sus manos en su cabeza haciendo que el pajarito se pusiera en sus manos, Hibari quien estaba pendiente de la castaña no noto a su fiel amigo.

–Hibari, Hibari–aquel pajarito amarrillo lo llamo para ir ahora a su cabeza.

–Hibird estuvo todo el día con Haru, no tenía por qué preocuparse Hibari-san–le sonrió cálidamente.

Hibari la quedo mirando unos momentos para luego formar una leve sonrisa.

–Interesante–murmuro–El nunca se apega tanto a la gente.

–¿Dijo algo?–Haru se acercó más para escuchar

–Nada que te importe herbívora–le dio la espalda para luego marcharse.

–Al menos podría decir las gracias a Haru–bufo la castaña pero para eso el azabache ya se había marchado.

La Miura se quedó pensando unos minutos pero luego un nombre invadió su mente.

–¡Tsuna-san!–grito para salir corriendo hasta la escuela Nami Chu.

**.**

**.**

**~Escuela Nami Chu~**

**.**

**.**

–No note que salimos más tarde–dijo Tsuna mirando la hora.

–Verdad… tampoco lo note–comento Kyoko mirando su celular.

–Al parecer todos salimos extremadamente tarde–concuerdo Ryohei.

–Cállate cabeza de césped–le miro el peli plateado.

–¡¿Qué dijiste cabeza de pulpo?!–lo reto.

–¡¿Tienes algún problema?!–juntaron cabeza mientras caminaban.

–Maa, maa–Yamamoto trataba de calmarlos con una sonrisa.

–Monos–suspiro Hana.

–Jefe…siempre pelean–opino Chrome quien estaba alado de Tsuna.

–Jeje…–rio nerviosamente para luego mirar al frente y ver a Mukuro.

–Mukuro-sama–sonrió Chrome para correr junto a el.

–¿Cómo estuvo la escuela Nagi?–le pregunto con una sonrisa haciendo que las chicas quien lo miraban estuvieran más que derretidas y enojadas con Chrome por tener a alguien así como su novio.

–Normal–dijo la chica.

Los Vongola se acercaron para quedar junto a los dos guardianes de la niebla.

–Sawada Tsunayoshi–miro a Tsuna haciendo a este chillar un poco–Espero que no haya inconvenientes y nada que involucre a Chrome en algo peligroso.

–C-como crees–le dijo este nervioso.

–¿Nadie se ha acercado a Nagi verdad?–pregunto nuevamente haciendo tensar no solo a Tsuna si no que también a Gokudera y Yamamoto por recordar aquella escena con un particular rubio.

–No–negó para despejar las dudas.

–Eso espero–miro a los demás Vongola para dirigir una amable sonrisa a Chrome–Vamos.

–Si–respondió feliz para alejarse junto con Mukuro.

–Me alegro que Chrome tenga novio–comento Hana con una sonrisa.

–Es verdad–sonrió Kyoko feliz por su amiga.

–Pero es Mukuro–dudo Gokudera.

–Si es él es mejor–dijo Yamamoto.

–La entiende al extremo–agrego Ryohei.

–Más que nadie–sonrió cálidamente el castaño viendo por última vez cuando los dos se alejaron.

–¡Chicos!–Tsuna se volteó rápidamente para ver a aquella voz sonrojándose inevitablemente por lo de la mañana aunque ella no lo supiera. Tsuna con profesionalidad escondió aquel sonrojo.

Haru se acercó jadeando por la carrera.

–Haru-chan–sonrió Kyoko.

–H-Hola–saludo la castaña.

–¿Qué haces aquí estúpida mujer?–le pregunto Gokudera.

–No tiene nada que ver con Gokudera-san–lo ignoro.

–¡¿Qué…?!

–Maa, maa ¿Vienes por Kyoko?–pregunto Yamamoto.

–No, vine por Tsuna-san–sonrió.

–¿Por Sawada?–dudo Ryohei.

–Sí, ¿No les conté?–Tsuna se rasco la cabeza viendo como todos negaban–Reborn puso a Haru como mi tutora.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esta estúpida mujer como su tutora Juudaime?!–pregunto incrédulo.

–Haru es buena en clases–contradice Hana.

–Haru-chan tiene buenas notas–apoya Kyoko.

–Todavía recuerdo aquella pregunta de matemáticas–Yamamoto hizo referencia cuando recién conocieron a Haru en la casa de Tsuna y vino se padre a resolver un problemas de matemáticas que termino ser resolvió por Reborn.

–Pero nunca pudo descifrarlo–recordó Gokudera.

–Pero eso no significa que Haru sea una idiota–le saco la lengua.

–Si lo eres.

–¡Haru no es una idiota desu~!–empezó la típica pelea entre Haru y Gokudera teniendo a Yamamoto para calmarlos.

Tsuna en vez de preocuparse su mente fue invadida por aquella mañana. _*¿Enserio Haru tiene novio?* _Se puso a penar, si no pudo preguntarle hoy en la mañana puede hacerlo ahora.

–H-Haru–llamo tímidamente a la castaña haciendo que esta al instante se volteara con una sonrisa.

–¿Si, Tsuna-san?.

–T-Tú… ayer…¿Por qué no viniste a enseñarme? ¿E-estabas ocupada?–cerro los ojos del nerviosismo que lo invadía.

–E-e-e-eso–Haru ahora era la nerviosa ¡No podía decirle a Tsuna ni menos a los demás que trabaja en un Maid Café! Sería muy vergonzoso para ella.

Pero para lo peor…

–¿Ustedes todavía no se van?–llego Shin quien se había quedado en la escuela a coquetear un poco.

–Llego el maldito Play Boy–dijo Gokudera con intenciones de que el rubio lo escuchara.

–Que cruel Gokudera-kun~–le dijo este melosamente, ya conocía a todos los de la clase y a Ryohei lo conoció accidentalmente en los pasillos.

Haru se encontraba tan nerviosa que no pudo escuchar a nadie más su mente estaba llena en ''¿Qué le puedo decir a Tsuna-san?''.

El oji zafiro vio a una figura familiar pero no la reconoció.

–¿Quién es ella?–pregunto apuntando a la chica.

–Es Haru-chan–sonrió Kyoko.

–Haru…–pensó el chico, habían muchas ''Haru'' que el conocía pero se acordó de la que más tuvo rencor pero era imposible que fuera ella así que tal vez pensó que fuera una de las que tanto coqueteo.

El rubio con una sonrisa se acercó a la castaña para tocarle el hombro y esta despertó de su trance, se dio la vuelta y ambos se quedaran en sumo silencio al encontrarse.

Todos notaron como la sonrisa de Shin desapareció y la cara de enfado de Haru apareció.

–Ohh… que tenemos aquí… una maldita primavera–una vena palpitando salió de la frente de Shin.

–¿Iwasa-kun?–pregunto Kyoko por ver la cara de enfado del rubio que siempre alegre esta.

–Haru no pensó que se podría encontrar con un Play boy a mitad del día–Haru también estaba enfadada.

–¿H-Haru?–pregunto Yamamoto al igual que Kyoko.

–¿Se conocen?–pregunto Tsuna.

–No–negaron los dos al mismo tiempo desviando miradas.

–Eso no se nota–murmuro Gokudera.

–Se odian al extremo–dijo Ryohei.

–Es más que obvio–le miro Hana.

Haru ignoro al rubio como el rubio ignoro a la castaña y ella paso nuevamente su mirada a otra parte pero Tsuna no perdió tiempo.

–Y, Haru ¿Ayer porque no habías venido?–volvió a preguntar dejando a todos en silencio.

–A-a-ayer… Tsuna-san… veras…–no sabía que decir pero no podía mentirle mucho a Tsuna–Haru consiguió un trabajo… de medio tiempo–sonio con nerviosismo.

–Ya veo–se sintió un poco aliviado–¿Y de qué trata?–pregunto interesado.

–E-e-eso…–se quedó callada un rato.

Shin quien ya manejo la conversación sonrió maliciosamente.

–Uhh… hablas del trabajo de primavera-chan…–todas las miradas pasaron del castaño al rubio–Si no mal recuerdo era un Mai…

–¡No es nada!–Haru rápidamente le tapó la boca a Iwasa para que este no digiera nada.

–Sospechoso–miro de reojo Hana a Haru.

–Verdad…–Kyoko imito a Hana.

–Entonces… Haru–insistió Tsuna.

–Etto…–Haru aparto las manos de la boca del rubio. _*Si le digo el trabajo… Tsuna-san… ¡No quiero que piense mal de Haru!*_ Haru se encontraba nerviosa bajando la mano.

El oji zafiro la miro nuevamente, estaba en problemas pero para él se merecía eso ya que le tiro un capuchino y se tuvo que ir así a su departamento con todas las personas mirando pero el tampoco era tan malo.

–No es nada… Sawada–ahora Shin le tapó la boca a Haru haciendo que esta se sorprendieran al igual que todos–Yo la estaba molestando, vamos Haru-chan–le sonríe a la castaña para entrelazar su mano con la suya y alejarse de los Vongola.

–H-Haru…–Tsuna estaba atónito al igual que todos.

–Extraño–susurro Yamamoto.

–Demasiado–le corrigió el peli plateado.

–¿Qué no se odiaban extremadamente?–opino el sol.

–Haru-chan–la oji miel puso una mirada de tristeza.

Hana no dijo ni una palabra pero se quedó razonando en que estará metida Haru.

**.**

**.**

**~En las calles de Namimori~**

**.**

**.**

–¿Por qué hiciste eso?–preguntaba Haru.

–Estabas en problemas–soltó la mano de Haru–No soy tan malo sabes.

–Aun que hagas eso, Haru no sedera–le miro.

–Si que eres persistente–se acercó a su cara–¿Enserio no soy tan sexy?–le miro seductoramente haciendo que Haru abriera los ojos pero lo apartara.

–Para Haru, Tsuna-san es el más sexy–se sonrojo un poco.

–¡¿Sawada?! Es solo un ''Dame''.

–¡Tsuna-san no es ''Dame''!–le reprocho.

–Mmm…–la miro de reojo.

–Tsuna-san–Haru saco una adorable sonrisa junto con un sonrojo–Siempre protege a Haru aunque Haru sea muy insoportable, aun así la protege, Tsuna-san se hace fuerte cada día para proteger a los demás–Saco su adorable sonrisa por una decidida–Por eso ¡Tsuna-san no un ''Dame''! … ¡Tsuna-san es la persona que Haru ama!–se sonrojo al final un poco por sus palabras.

El rubio se sorprendió un poco por la fuerza interna de la chica.

–Está bien… adiós–se marchó para darle una despedida con la mano.

Haru se quedó en pie mirándolo como se alejaba pero ahora se acordó que no le había dado las gracias por sacarla del enredo pero no podía hacerlo ahora, tenía que ir con Tsuna y se habían apartado mucho de Nami Chu, tenía que correr así que Haru salió corriendo del lugar.

Mientras que detrás de un árbol grande un azabache espía todo.

–Un ''Gran amigo'' y '' ¡Tsuna-san es la persona que Haru ama!''–susurra para sí mismo–Es complicado… no me puedo descuidar–aprieta aquellos adornos y se va de la zona.

**.**

**.**

**~En las calles de Namimori~**

**.**

**.**

Había pasado un buen rato desde que Haru había armado ese lio junto con Shin pero hubiera sido todo mejor si solo al castaño no le hubiera entrado esa curiosidad.

–Fue mi culpa–suspiro el oji avellana.

Todos se habían marchado, era la opción que dio Hana y todos se pusieron de acuerdo por ende todos se fueron directos a su casa y ahora Tsuna se encontraba solo caminando por las calles de Namimori viendo el gran cielo azul.

–¡Tsuna-san!–ahora, Tsuna se estaba imaginando la voz de Haru ¿Enserio se sentía tan culpable?

–¡Tsuna-san!–la escucho nuevamente para ahora ya darse la vuelta y ver una castaña corriendo agitadamente.

–¡Haru!–grito de vuelta.

La chica sonrió y se acercó a él.

–G-gracias a dios–jadeo para apoyarse en sus rodillas.

–¿E-estas bien? ¿Por qué me seguiste?–pregunto seguido.

–E-estoy bien–se paró para ver a Tsuna a los ojos–¿Cómo que porque Haru está aquí? Hoy Haru le toca enseñarle a Tsuna-san–sonrió al final.

–Verdad pero, pensé que estabas con Iwasa-san.

–¿Iwasa-san? ¿Habla de aquel Play Boy?.

–Bueno, si–rio un poco.

–Haru se fue de inmediato, después de todo Haru tiene que cumplir con su misión–apretó sus puños con su típica sonrisa.

–Haru–sonrió el castaño.

–Vamos Tsuna-san–La primera tomo la mano del cielo para adelantarse dejando a Tsuna con un leve sonrojo para seguirla.

Por las calles de Namimori, él siempre está enterado de todo, aunque nadie quiera pues ahora Reborn se encontraba observándolos, desde que salieron de Nami Chu.

–Dame-Tsuna, Haru siempre tiene tomar la delantera–suspiro por su estúpido alumno–Aunque… Aizawaka Kuro me tiene intrigado–recordó cuando miro al azabache observar al rubio y a la castaña–Tendré que investigar–salta de casa en casa para llegar a la azotea de los Sawada donde una vez con su libro investigo a los Simon.

–––––––––––––––––––

**(*) En la página de KHR! Reborn wikia dice que Haru le dio el nombre de Hibird al pajarito amarillo de Hibari, sale en la de ingle y no la '' …'' busquen Hibird y hay saldrá.**

**¡Hoooolaaaaa! ¿Qué les pareció? Hummm Humm Hoooom lo bueno es que logre actualizar este domingo –¡Si Kanade eres una genio!– ¡asdfgh! Por favor, me alagan –se sonroja estúpidamente–. Bueno, ahora que termine este bonito quinto capítulo quiero agradecerles por sus hermosos y consejeros Reviews ¡Enserio me alegra que me aconsejen! No lo tomo para nada malo, al contrario me gusta que se fijen y se preocupen y quieran mejorar todo pues me hacen shoraaar –Sniif– muchas gracias de antemano por sus kawaiis comentarios.**

**Respuestas de Reviews**

**hitomi62: ¡Uuuuh me alegro que te haya gustado! Asdfg bueeeno aquí puedes saber que más pasa xddd ¡La mala copia de Len-chan por lo menos ayudo a Haru! Bueno la verdad, Mmm me pregunto si Haru-chan y Kuro-tan pueden ser amigos pero Kuro-tan… humm… asdfgh Tsu-chaaan aquí tus celos se notaaannn:DDD sabía que no podías resistirsexdd ¡Siii! Bueno no todo se descubre ahora pero relax****~ asdfg si tuve harta inspiración pero no podía dejarlo tan largo… si podría pero era mejor dejarlo para el siguientexdd ¡Adiós! **

**angelcorus: ¡Supeeer Kyaaa! ¡¿Emocionante?! ¡Qué bueno! tu corazón hace doki-doki xdd ¡toda la vida mana! Graaciass ¡adiós!**

**ro-chan: ¡Pues de nada! Y hay nena siempre les responderé todos sus hermosos reviews;3 interesante la verdad siiixdd ajaap los dos en el mismo cap conocieron a Haru, pues obvió Haru ama a Tsuna:c pues ahora Shin-kun evito eso, ayudo a Haruxddd Pues obvió Re-chan siempre como siempre xd tiene que ayudar a su dame alumno e.e ¡Muuchisisisisimas gracias! Yo igual te deseo lo mejor del mundo espero que este te haya sido de tu agrado ¡nuevamente de nada!**

**hiyori ishida: ¡Es hermoso el mangaaa! Es más completoo yy aaahhhahashjasihuwkjdsh y Enmaaa aaaaa mierdaa es muy sexy asd sisis ahora sabes quién es Enma, como que yo al principio dije ''¿Por qué quiere matar a Tsuna? Odio mío hacia ti Enma'' después '' Aaaahh Enmaaa hazme tushaaaa'' fui muy bipolar xddd pero ahora es todo hermoso la batalla de los arcobalenos igual y aahh me desvió del tema xd ¡Ayy! Gracias por comprenderme mírame que ahora tengo PDN y coef dos -.- me alegro que te haya gustado:DDD sisi ese play boy coquetea con todas ¡todaas! Hasta se sabe los nombres e-e imagínate 77 si Kyo-tan lo hubiera mordido hasta la muerte, muchos chicos amarían a Kyoya xdd. **

**¡Es verdaaaad! Maldita santa verdad, Tsu-kun se confía demasiado pero ahora no es todo ciertoooo ten cuidado Sawada. Pues Kuro-tan es verdad misterioso, es tímido pero a la vez tiene muchas cosas más y sobre la mafia… me pregunto… ¡Aaaayy mi vida eres tannn tan tierna;-;! Qué bueno que me entiendas, pues si estas escribiendo una historia dímela y mándamela te dejare 10 reviews por cap xddd **

**¡Me haces sonrojar! Bonitaaa ¡adiós!.**

**Natsumi: ¡Vivaa kami-sama! XD que bueno que los hayas esperado con ansias:D amo las montañas rusas e-e ¡Ahahahahamamm! Shin-kun tiene que saber bien que Haru es de tsuna y Tsuna es de Haru así que Kyoko… I see you77 Kuro-tan y Haru-chan podría ser… asdfxd no me importa que seas paranoica e-e me gusta*o***

**Oooshsghdsbjkshdsjkdhj-taldos- amo a Reborn siempre hace despertar a Tsunaa y esta vez no debe ser la excepción e-e además con eso pf amo a Re-chan;3333 Tsuna-san baka baka baka:c. No importa xddd yo igual a veces me dejo llevarxdd, pues lo soportare*^* haayyy enserio como dije antes no me molesta para nada e.e es al contrario mejor para miixd uuh maldita ortografía, lo tendré muy en cuenta ¡Muchas gracias! Tratare de que no se repita y si vuelve a ocurrir no dudes en decírmelo, me serviría mucho.**

**Bien:DD ¡Yo también te leeré en el siguiente cap! Nos vemos.**

**PD: Kyo-tan es muy seeexooon *Q* Tsu-kun es muy adorablee y muy Uke… quiero ser Haru y violarlo *Q* aahhm Tsunaaa-sannn*-* asdfgh yo igual me dejo llevar a veces con todos xd.**

**mary-animeangel: ¡Sí! Apareció un play boyasdfgxdd. Tiene mucha suerte la verdad e-e, la primavera lo odia 77. Kuro-tan da miedoD: es verdad, exacto*O* me gusta la forma que lo interpretas'U' .**

**¡Haru-chan es la mejor!**

**Shin-kun es así, siempre muestra su lado genial hasta ahora nadie sabe porque pero hasta que conoció por primera vez a Haru saco su lado que en verdad quería seguir ocultando porque así no es genial, para nada.**

**Kuro-tan es muy serio, prefiere mantenerse alejado de la gente pero ahora con Tsuna no lo fue tanto ¿Razones? Es mejor esperar. Con Haru él pudo sacar su lado tímido que tenía, Haru dejo sacarlo aun que en verdad Kuro-tan es muy sospechoso Haru pudo sacar ese lado si, sin pretenderlo.**

**Soy muy lindos;33 Si, Kuro todavía tiene los adornos que Haru está buscando y ella sabe que él los tiene o eso ella sospecha así que sin duda se volverán a encontrar.**

**¡Así es nena! Justo en este cap Haru se metió en problemas y en primer tiempo Shin no quería ayudarla para nada por venganza, me pregunto si Shin no dirá nada, eso es una duda.**

**Asdfgh exactooo Shin y Kuro son dos polos opuestos que ocultan sus verdaderos ser, Shin el ángel escondiendo un demonio y tal vez Kuro siendo el demonio escondiendo a un ángel, al parecer están jugando a los disfraces xd**

**Exacto, Re-chan ¡Me gusta como dejas a Tsuna con la intriga! **

**No mueras xddd así no podrá seguir leyendo e.e**

**Deja todos los comentario que quieras nunca pienses que los tomare mal:DD en verdad me ayudarían mucho. Es verdad, también estaba pensando en eso pero tenía la duda si ponerlo o no pero como ahora Haru no fue a trabajar no coloque nada pero en el próximo si es que trabaja sin duda lo are ¡Gracias!**

**Si es verdad, lo pondré, gracias.**

**Sakura-chan humhummhumm:$$ Sakura puede que este metida en cosas desconocidas, puede pero si te saco de la duda sería algo que en futuros caps podría ser malo así que prefiero dejarte con la bonita duda xddd no me odies e.e es mejor para todos xddd**

**Uuh me alegro que te haya gustadooo pensaba que estaba muy cursi o algo malo pero uff asdfghj sisisisi Mizuki es de las chicas que adoran todo lo adorable y Haru es muy adorable xdd.**

**DarkinocensDLT: ¡JoJo! Noo era el cuarto xdd, no hay de que;D. Muchas gracias, me esfuerzo para que les guste.**

**¡Sisisisi! Me gusta en verdad mucho esa canción me anima caleta XD… Kyo-tan en el anterior cap solo apareció un instante pero aquí ya más tiempoxd. ¡No hay de que!**

**Genial, me alegro mucho y el finalxddd a pues hermosooxd. Aquí esta :D sdfgh a mi igual me encantan esos celos que tiene, Tsuna date cuenta que amas a Haruxd ¡Gracias igualmente!**

**Ahora sixd ¡Nos vemos!**

–––––––––––––––––––

**Les agradezco a todas por sus** **comentarios:) enserio muchas gracias y también ¡A ti! Personita ''X'' que está leyendo esta historia y está leyendo lo que escribo, para ti muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que sigas leyendo y si necesitas decirme algo ¡Reviews! Bueno, entonces :D ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
